Until I Met You - Part 2
by silhouetteZ
Summary: TiBette meet again.


Continuation...

* * *

**Flashback: **_Six months earlier._

Bette remains comatose in the hospital. But on the fourteenth day, she suddenly wakes up. As she sits on the bed, she abruptly takes off her respirator and screams.

**Bette: **_Tina!_

Shane and Alice who are inside her private room, run towards her.

**Alice: **_Bette... Bette..._

**Shane: **_Hey Bette, we're here. We're your friends, Shane and Alice._

**Bette: **_Tina... Where's Tina? I want to see Tina. Teeeeenahhhhh!_

A doctor and two nurses are already on their way to Bette's room as they receive an alert. They try to calm her down but she's hysterical, wailing, begging to see Tina. After several long minutes of struggling, the doctor is able to calm her down. He talks to her and examines her condition.

Shane immediately calls Kit and tells her the good news. In just a few minutes, Kit arrives, delighted as she sees her dear sister awake at last. Several tests are performed on Bette and after a few hours of thoroughly examining her, the doctors conclude that Bette has regained at least 95% of her memory; she can recall almost everything in her life since her childhood. She has no more amnesia. Everyone is extremely happy and overwhelmed; tears of joy are freely falling from their eyes.

**Doctor: **_This is a very rare case. It's one in a million._

**Kit: **_It must be a miracle! Thank god! I'm so happy for my little sister._

Although Bette's legs are in cast because of broken bones, Kit feels glad and relieved that her sister has regained her memory and she didn't have to undergo any surgery. She needs Bette; she has always depended on her in decision makings about family and business matters.

Bette stays in the hospital for further tests and observation. The doctors won't release her until they're sure that she's well.

In the evening, when Kit arrives home, she receives bad news from David's girlfriend. David is Kit's son whom she gave birth to when she was only twenty. They didn't have a good mother-son relationship because he grew up and lived with his millionaire Dad in another state.

She learns that David was found in his bathtub, unconscious from drug overdose, and was rushed to the hospital. Now he's battling for his life. He had been addicted to cocaine for a couple of years, and he's an alcoholic too. But everything had been hidden from Kit, until right now. She feels devastated as she finds out about her son's condition. Even if she didn't have a good relationship with him, as a mother, she feels the need to be with him at the moment.

From her house, she goes back to the hospital and talks to Bette, telling her about David, and that she needed to go and see him. That same night, she flies out-of-state to see her son, leaving Bette under the care of the doctors and the support of her close friends who are more than willing to stay by her side.

But just when everyone thinks that everything is going well with Bette, it isn't. The following day, something unexpected happens. She seems like she's not her normal self; something's different with her and no one can talk to her. She is in daze, staring at nowhere, not willing to interact with anyone. She screams and cries, showing so much fear as her body quivers. When she's not screaming, tears continue to fall from her eyes, but no words come out of her mouth. She's listless and doesn't touch her food at all. Later during the day, the doctors release their findings on her; she's experiencing an emotional and psychological trauma.

The doctors recommend that she stays in the hospital for further treatment and medical tests. Because she's not eating her food, she has to be fed thru a drip or tube. Her condition is unstable. She needs close supervision and monitoring, aside from undergoing some intensive emotional therapy and trauma counselling with a psychologist/therapist to help her overcome every painful experience and her terrifying memories.

When Kit learns about Bette's condition, she is shattered; feeling like the weight of the world is on her shoulders; it's appalling. All of these dreadful things are happening all at the same time, and she feels helpless; she doesn't know what to do. This is probably the hardest trial she's ever had in her life, involving her family. She loses focus as she feels so weak and so down.

Thankfully, they have their real and supportive friends who are always by their side; helping Kit and Bette, encouraging them to be strong for one another.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

Meanwhile, on the other part of the world, in the island where the Kennard family lives, Tina has no idea about what happened to Bette. She resents her for not coming back to the island on her promised date. When she calls the phone number given to her, it doesn't work. Desperate to contact Kit, she asks the police officers who previously assisted her, but she was given a phone number that doesn't work either. She feels dismayed and disappointed.

For the last couple of months, her life in the island isn't treating her fairly well. While Bette is struggling with her medical and physical condition in the big city, Tina herself is experiencing trials and challenges on her family. She's tormented and heartbroken.

After two months of not receiving any calls, she surmises that Bette has already forgotten about her. Perhaps Bette has already settled with Emily and now happy living together. Perhaps Bette has totally lost her memory, or perhaps she's no longer willing to go back to the island. Or maybe, Kit didn't give to Bette her calling card. A thousand things funnel through her mind; she couldn't help but speculate.

Over and over, she calls the numbers that Kit gave her, but she's getting the same result. Perhaps Kit intentionally gave her phone numbers that don't really exist. Feeling disappointed and so angry about the situation, she throws away the piece of paper and sets it on fire then she deletes the numbers on her phonebook. For Tina, if Bette is really true to her word, she'll go back to the island; she'll go back for her.

After deleting the numbers, she screams as she releases her anger and frustrations, and then she goes to the seashore, runs for two hours non-stop. She feels a momentary relief later on.

In the big city, while still in the hospital, Bette's condition is getting better every day. She's still wearing casts on her legs and it won't be removed until after two more months. The doctors are not discharging her yet until her condition becomes certainly stable. With their family capable of paying, she has her own private suite wherein doctors can easily and closely monitor her condition. She also has good therapists who constantly talk to her, and of course she has her friends who are not giving up on her, giving her encouragement and support, caring for her. With their help, little by little, Bette is able to cope with her miserable situation and is now able to express and talk again.

Kit on the other hand has her own ordeals too; her son David remains stubborn and hard even if he's already in a rehab. Visiting him often is the least she can do as she tries her best to fix their stained mother-son relationship. She divides her time with Bette and David.

Finally, after three months of staying in the hospital suite, Bette's condition becomes stable and she's released by the doctors. Now she needs to recuperate at the comfort of her own home. She hires her personal carer while her therapy and trauma counselling continues.

As soon as she arrives her house, she feels empty inside. All she could think about is Tina. She wants to talk to her; she wants to see her. Curiously, she asks Kit about her.

**Bette: **_Kit, by any chance, did Tina give you her phone number?_

**Kit: **_Oh shoot! I forgot about Tina. Yeah, she gave me a calling card. I'll have to look for it in my other purse and bring it to you in the afternoon. I hope I still find it._

**Bette: **_Did you give her your number? Did she ever call you?_

**Kit: **_No, I gave your personal mobile number, not mine._

**Bette: **_My personal mobile number? But it's deactivated. Remember I haven't been using it for almost a year now since the plane crash? I need it reactivated first, or perhaps get a new number. You should've at least given my work phone number cuz that one is still active._

**Kit: **_I'm sorry Bette, I wasn't sure you wanted your work phone number given. But I also gave your house phone._

Bette breathes a heavy sigh; dismayed.

**Bette: **_Did you try calling her after the car accident?_

**Kit: **_No, it didn't occur to me anymore. I was so out of focus, with everything that happened. I couldn't think straight._

Again, Bette sighs heavily, unhappy about Kit's decision. But she realizes that Kit has been through a lot as well. Ever since they were still a kid, Kit has always depended on Bette; has always been the weaker sibling despite being older; and when faced with tough situations, Bette has always been her pillar of strength. As she looks intently at Kit, she realizes that now is not the time to blame anyone.

**Kit: **_I'm so sorry little sis, I didn't expect that on our way home, we'll be meeting an accident. I thought everything's going to be fine. The reason why I gave your numbers to Tina is because I wanted her to be able to reach you directly, so I didn't give my own number. You know that I don't give my own phone number to just anyone, right?_

Bette blinks as she listens. She understands that Kit has no idea how important Tina is to her because she hasn't told her yet.

**Bette: **_Kit, I love Tina. She's not just anyone, or some random person that I met. She's so special to me. I love her. Once I get off this wheelchair, I'm going back to the island. I'm going back to Tina._

Kit gapes at her, surprised upon hearing her sister. She has never heard Bette talk about love; she has never said that she loved any of her previous girlfriends. She regarded them all as users, interested only with her money.

Later in the afternoon, after obtaining Tina's calling card, Bette dials the numbers. Unfortunately, it's not even ringing. Even after trying for several times, both Tina's mobile number and work numbers are not reachable. She feels so sad, not knowing where to contact her. Their island is not searchable on the web, neither is the hospital where Tina works. If only she can travel now, she would fly immediately to the island to see Tina and be with her.

Every day, Bette waits for Tina to call her, but she never receives one. She misses her so much. Memories of her when they were together linger in her mind. Though she knows that the numbers aren't working, she still tries it every now and again, hoping that she'll get lucky one day and the call would go through. But it seems like luck is not on her side this time. She feels helpless. Her casts won't be removed until after another month, and her doctors won't give her a "fit to travel" certificate until after one year at least.

At home, aside from her personal carer, she has her aides who help her in her daily activities. Her therapist who comes to her house everyday encourages her and teaches her about patience and acceptance; helping her to let go of all the painful experiences she had so she can move on light-heartedly.

Bette also has a pet cat and dog. They are her constant companions and she feels better having them, diverting her attention and easing the pain, hardships, and loneliness she's feeling. They are her therapists too.

Finally, after another month, her casts are removed. With the aid of a professional physical therapist, she slowly starts to walk again. Her recovery is pretty fast; her physical and emotional condition gets better every day. Thoughts about Tina are her motivations; going back to her, seeing her once again. She wants to be strong and healthy as soon as possible so that her doctors will allow her to travel abroad.

**Chapter 6**

Six months later, Tina is still struggling with her situation. She's living in their lonely house. Her mind is in turmoil, her emotions in upheaval. She had been through a lot of trials; having had so many tragic events in her family within the last six months. She's carrying a heavy burden on her shoulders and she has no one to rely on but herself.

Having no clue of Bette's whereabouts, she needs to think and plan anew. She needs to move on, forget about Bette, chase her dreams and start a new life. She reckons that everything is through between them and it's time to let go to ease the burden in her heart.

Meanwhile, Bette has no idea how devastated Tina is; feeling so alone and heartbroken. Her physical therapy continues and with her improving condition, she starts working from home once in a while..although her doctor doesn't really allow her because it may just cause her emotional stress.

Now it's been seven months; Bette is already feeling good about her body, feeling strong and healthy once again. As her routine exercise, she runs around the house every day with her dog. But one morning when she wakes up, all she thinks about is Tina. She feels the emptiness inside; she's longing for her. She needs her in her life or at least talk to her to keep her sane. As she sits on her bed, she dials Tina's mobile number, hoping that it would work this time. But she gets frustrated again. Feeling so lonely, she flops onto her bed and stares up the ceiling while she ponders. A few minutes later, she dials Tina's work phone number. To her surprise, the phone rings and someone answers; it's the hospital's receptionist.

**Bette: **_Hi, I'm Bette Porter. Can I please speak with Dr. Tina Kennard? Is it possible to talk to her at this hour?_

**Receptionist: **_Dr. Tina Kennard? Um, I'm afraid there's no one by that name here. Let me just check our directory. Hold on, I'll be right back._

The receptionist puts her on hold and asks her colleague about Dr. Kennard, who is no longer in the hospital's directory. She's not even aware that the call she just received is an international call. After a while, she goes back to Bette.

**Receptionist: **_I'm sorry, I'm only a new employee here. I just started a week ago and I'm not really familiar with the previous physicians who worked in this hospital. My colleague said that Dr. Tina Kennard left five months ago. She didn't provide any contact information._

**Bette: **_Five months ago?!_

**Receptionist: **_Yes ma'am._

**Bette: **_How about Dr. Evans? Francisco Evans?_

The operator asks her colleague again. Obviously, she doesn't know the previous employees and volunteers of the hospital.

**Receptionist: **_Dr. Evans also left the same month Dr. Kennard left._

Bette swallows after hearing the operator. A strange knot forms in the pit of her stomach; it makes her sick thinking about Tina being with Dr. Evans.

**Bette: **_I see. How about Jules?_

She names all of Tina's colleagues whom she can remember but it seems like all of them are gone too. The receptionist is not so helpful at all, but Bette understands she's just new to her post.

Fear stabs through her as she hangs up. She must do something before it's too late. Tina can't leave the island and go somewhere else without her knowing where. She has to see her and know her plans in life.

Aware that she's racing against time, she immediately calls her own doctor asking him to allow her to travel abroad. Her doctor won't consent her leaving abroad because it's still too soon for her to travel. But because of her persistence, her doctor gives her a clearance with a condition that she can't travel alone.

But travelling alone is never a problem for Bette because Shane and Alice are more than willing to go with her.

Everything becomes so quick. Bette needs not waste time. Their flight is booked, and in two days, they're flying to the island, to see Tina and her family.

**Chapter 7**

From the big city, Bette, Alice and Shane travel for very long, 16 hours on an international plane to reach the island where Tina lives. As they reach the place, Alice and Shane are in awe of the scenery. The smell of the air is distinct to the island; so fresh and so clean.

**Alice: **_Wow! This is an incredibly beautiful island!_

**Bette: **_Yeah, it is! God, I missed this island!_

**Alice: **_Is it the island, or Dr. Kennard?_

Bette inwardly smiles and looks passively at Alice. More than anything else, it's Tina that she misses the most.

They take a cab from the airport to the Kennard's residence. No one is more excited than Bette to see her foster family, and of course Tina. Involuntary shivers begin as soon as they get off the cab and walk towards the house. She doesn't know what to expect.

**Alice: **_Are you nervous?_

**Bette: **_Yeah, I am._

**Shane: **_Don't be. We're here to support you._

As soon as they step in the house, they see Dan being attended to by his carer while on his wheelchair. Gloria is in the kitchen, surprised when she sees Bette and her friends. Dan recognizes Bette right away and delightfully smiles at her, extending his shivering arms wide, ready for a welcome hug. Bette immediately abandons her suitcase on the floor, runs toward him and hugs him fiercely. Dan hugs back so tight, his hands continue to quiver involuntarily. Suddenly, both of them are sobbing without any words spoken. Bette strokes his back as she wipes her own tears, feeling sad as she witnesses his condition; her heart clenches.

**Bette: **_I'm sorry._

As Dan hugs her, she feels the longings from him, like a father missing his daughter for so many years. He's so delighted to see Bette, but he couldn't speak. When Bette realizes that he's not able to speak, she couldn't control the tears from her eyes, she hugs him tighter.

**Bette: **_I'm sorry Dad, I didn't know. I'm so sorry._

Gloria comes close to them to greet Bette and her friends. After several long moments, Bette and Dan release their hugs. The caregiver stands by Dan's side then Gloria greets Bette. Shane and Alice are dumbfounded as they witness everything. The emotion in the house is overflowing. Bette is truly like a member of the Kennard's family.

**Bette: **_Where's Mom? Where's Tina?_

Gloria and the caregiver look at each other like they mean something else. Bette immediately senses it. Agitated, she looks at Gloria intensely and asks again; her voice is brittle.

**Bette: **_Where's Mom? Where's Tina?!_

With Gloria's hesitation, Bette surmises that something's wrong. They all sit on the couch. Gloria eventually tells Bette about what happened several months ago. Martha is gone. She died from cardiac arrest a month after Bette left the island. Three weeks after Martha's death, Dan suffered a massive stoke, got paralyzed from his waist down to his feet, and his speech was affected. He can't walk and can't speak. The sad part is, when these events happened, Tina wasn't in the house. It was too late when she arrived to rescue.

Bette breaks down in tears, her heart weeps. This family has been so close to her heart, and Martha's passing is like losing her own mother. Alice and Shane comfort Bette as tears stream through her face in devastation. She wails as she lets her emotions out, her body is shivering. The emotions in the house are so thick, tears flow from everyone's eyes.

Tina is obviously not in the house. She went out-of-town and won't be back till late afternoon. Almost two hours have passed; Bette finally settles and gathers herself together. Gloria prepares some snacks for the visitors while they relax in the living room.

**Bette: **_Gloria, can you please call Tina on her cell phone and let her know we're here? By the way, did she change her number?_

**Gloria: **_Yes. Almost everyone in the island changed numbers. I mean... those who can afford at least. The transmission tower went down, and it wasn't restored until only a couple of weeks ago._

**Bette: **_What?! But I was able to call the hospital about three days ago..._

**Gloria: **_Yeah, the hospital switched back to their original phone number. When the transmission tower went down, the businesses and residences here were forced to switch to a new network provider, and so we had to change numbers too. There's only one alternative network provider and it can't really accommodate everyone since it's just a small company. The signal is so weak, yet their rate is so expensive._

**Bette: **_So how do people here communicate?_

**Bette: **_Well...there are local landlines, and some use radio communications. It works fine anyway. You know that there's only one tower here, right? It took them four months to restore that. We just didn't have much choice._

Bette sighs as she stoops on the floor. At least now she knows the real reason why she couldn't contact Tina. When Gloria calls Tina's mobile, it's out of reach so they decide to just wait for her to arrive. Gloria prepares the vacant bedrooms for the visitors.

**Bette: **_Gloria, just prepare the two rooms for Shane and Alice. I'll stay in Tina's room._

**Gloria: **_Okay._

**Alice: **_Well, Shane and I can share one room. It's fine with us._

**Bette: **_No, that's okay Alice. There are three vacant bedrooms anyway. Don't worry, you can have one room each._

Bette feels so comfortable in the house as if it's her own house too. Gloria is delighted to see Bette strong, healthy and glowing; better that she looked before. Tina's bedroom is locked so Bette can't put her suitcase inside.

While waiting for Tina, they all manage to take a shower then take a nap. When Bette wakes up, she goes to Dan's room and privately talks to him for almost an hour, just the two of them. Shortly after, she joins her friends Shane and Alice in the living room who are chatting, feeling recharged after a power nap. Gloria then starts preparing dinner for the family and visitors. She approaches Bette.

**Gloria:**_ Bette, is there a__nything you want specifically for dinner?_

**Bette: **_Whatever you've got there Gloria, it's fine. Thank you._

**Gloria: **_Okay. I'll cook your favorite salmon steak, and some steamed vegetables._

Bette smiles with gratefulness.

**Bette: **_Thanks Gloria!_

Even Gloria has so much respect and care for Bette that she considers her one of the Kennard's. Gloria has been with them since Tina was only two years old and she cares so much for their family.

While waiting in the living room, Alice tries to pry on Bette, and Bette doesn't mind it at all. She willingly tells them about her experience in the island; living with Tina's family for more than six months and the deep friendship she and Tina have built.

**Alice: **_So, you and this doctor were not really lovers when you were here?_

**Bette: **_Alice, her name is Tina! And no, we weren't lovers. I expressed my feelings for her only two days before Kit came here to get me._

**Shane: **_Seriously? You concealed it?_

**Bette: **_Yeah. I didn't know how to tell her._

**Alice: **_How about Tina, did she feel the same for you?_

**Bette: **_Yeah. But she revealed it only on the day I left._

**Shane: **_Whoa! Really?!_

**Bette: **_Yeah!_

**Alice: **_So, you and Tina have never done it?_

**Bette: **_No! Our relationship is not about sex, it's about deeper friendship; intimacy without doing the act. Tina and I... you know... we have this kind of relationship that is so special, a strong and unique bond, something that we both understand...sometimes words are not necessary to know what we feel inside. It's like, we communicate through our hearts and our minds; like we're soul mates. It's so magical._

**Alice: **_Wow! You're in love!_

**Shane: **_Yeah, you really are!_

**Alice: **_Does Tina know about you, your status, and the story of your family?_

**Bette: **_No, not at all. Kit didn't tell her anything except that Mom and Dad died six years ago. Tina didn't pry._

**Alice: **_Bette, I don't want to sound negative, but do you think Tina still loves you? I mean it's been more than seven months now and you never communicated at all. What if Tina doesn't love you anymore? What if she already has someone else? Maybe she met a hunk.. She's straight, right?_

Bette blinks, purses her lips and stares down. Her facial expression changes. A flicker of sadness washes across her face, realizing that what Alice is saying can be possible.

**Shane: **_Oh, come on Alice, that's why Bette is here today; to take that risk! I mean, she's been through a lot... Come on, don't discourage her!_

**Alice: **_Okay, okay... Yeah, you're right! I'm sorry._

**Bette: **_Well, if things are no longer the same the way it used to between me and Tina, so be it. I just want clarity. Tina and I need to talk and clear things up. But I won't give up just like that; just because I had an accident, or we didn't communicate for so long, it doesn't mean I have already forgotten about my feelings for her. I won't give up easily Alice. It's not in my vocabulary._

**Alice: **_Okay, yeah I agree. You don't give up easily._

**Shane: **_Bette, whatever happens, whatever your plan turns out, we're here to support you._

**Alice: **_Yeah, whatever happens, whatever is the result of your plan in coming here, we're here to back you up. We will always be your supportive friends no matter what. If you get rejected, don't worry, we're here..._

**Shane: **_We're your friends for life!_

**Bette: **_Thank you so much. And thanks for coming here with me. I love you guys!_

They patiently wait for Tina. Bette makes her friends feel comfortable in the house.

More than five hours have passed since they arrived in the island, the sun has already set and it's already getting dark outside, cool wind is blowing. Finally, Tina arrives. She's surprised when she sees Bette and her friends sitting loosely in the living room. She greets them with a warm hello.

**Tina: **_Hello everyone! Wow, this is a surprise!_

**Bette: **_Hi Tina!_

Bette stands up and walks slowly toward her.

**Tina: **_What time did you arrive?_

**Bette: **_Around one o'clock. Gloria was calling you, your phone was out of coverage._

When they're just one step away from each other, they warmly hug as if they've yearned for each other for so long. No amount of words can describe how they feel inside, how delighted they are to see each other, to feel each other's body once again. Despite the distance, the connection between them is undeniable. No one is talking, just hugging, feeling the warmth of their embrace, feeling their presence.

Shortly after, Tina sobs. Bette gently strokes her back, soothing her, and hugs her tighter.

**Bette: **_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

Bette starts to cry as well. She feels sorry for not keeping her promise to Tina. The house is filled with so much emotions once again.

**Bette: **_I already know what happened to Mom and Dad, Gloria told me. I wish I was here with you during your difficult moments. I'm so sorry Tee._

She pulls out from the hug and gazes at Tina's face, and she wipes the tears on her cheeks with her thumbs. Tina's hands are wrapped around Bette's waist, but disappointment could not be hidden from her face. Bette kisses her on the cheeks and hugs her one more time. Alice and Shane are just sitting, watching them express their emotions. They let them take their time without interrupting. After a prolonged moment of hugging, Tina looks at Bette as she softly speaks.

**Tina: **_I didn't know you were coming today. I went out-of-town and met with some real estate agents._

**Bette: **_It's okay, we came in unexpectedly._

Bette clears the hair from Tina's face, tucks it in her ears and they intimately gaze at each other. Tina's physical attraction towards Bette is reawakened once again. Bette looks healthy and glowing; so much better than before, and still so hot in Tina's eyes.

**Tina: **_You look great by the way._

**Bette: **_Thanks! You look great too with your new hair style._

**Tina: **_Do you like it?_

**Bette: **_No. I love it. You're so pretty._

Tina sweetly smiles at Bette, her eyes sparkle. Finally, Bette remembers her friends who are sitting on the couch, watching them, and waiting to be introduced.

**Bette: **_Oh, by the way, these are my friends Shane and Alice. Guys this is the lovely Tina._

**Alice: **_Oh, now I know why you were screaming for her name when you woke up. Hello Dr. Tina Kennard! I'm Alice._

Bette chuckles. Tina sweetly smiles and gives Bette a quizzical look as if asking her, 'what's that supposed to mean?'. Bette returns it with a warm glance, holds Tina's hands then clasps their fingers together. Alice and Shane greet Tina with a warm handshake.

**Tina: **_Call me Tina._

**Shane: **_Hi Tina!_

**Tina: **_Hello Alice, Hello Shane! Welcome to our humble abode!_

**Bette: **_Can we stay at your house for a couple of nights and days?_

**Tina: **_That would be awesome! You're most welcome here. We can tour your friends in our beautiful island, I'm sure they'll love it. There are three extra rooms here so you don't have to worry. You can put your luggage later. I'll ask Gloria to change the sheets first._

**Bette: **_She already did._

**Tina: **_Oh, that's great! Well, feel at home everyone! I'm just going to my room and be back in a little while._

**Alice: **_Yeah! Thanks Tina!_

**Shane: **_Thanks Tina!_

Tina proceeds to her room while Bette follows her then gently closes the door. She looks curiously at Bette, noticing the necklace she's wearing. Their eyes lock, gazing at each other intimately without any words. Bette moves closer as she gives Tina a longing gaze, then gently cups her face and kisses her so passionately, with her eyes closed. Tina reciprocates, deepens the kiss and plunges her tongue inside Bette's mouth. They kiss yearningly, with so much love, their tongues move together in an intimate caress, the sensual glide indicating desire, need and longings. Then Bette moves her hands gently all over Tina's body, feeling her, caressing her.

Although nothing much have really happened between them when they were together in the island, the way they kiss now is like they've been lovers for the longest time. Their connection, their bond is so strong, their friendship so deep, their love so intense, that even if they've been apart, it never fade away. For several long moments, they exchange torrid kisses; their bodies are warm and pressed against each other.

But then Tina pulls out, sobs and rests her face on Bette's shoulder.

**Bette: **_Oh Tina, please don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you cry._

She hugs her so tight, runs her warm palm up and down Tina's back, soothing her. Shortly, Tina settles; Bette cups Tina's face and looks at her in the eyes.

**Bette: **_I'm so sorry for not keeping my promise. It took me a long time to come back._

**Tina: **_I thought you're not coming back. I thought you've totally forgotten about me._

**Bette: **_No. Never. Even in my sleep, you're always in my dreams._

They quickly kiss. Tina is overjoyed but tears keep flowing on her cheeks. Bette wipes them with her thumbs, affectionately looking at her. Their faces are just a few inches apart, their eyes are locked, not willing to avert their gazes from one another.

**Tina: **_Aren't you married yet?_

They both chuckle as Tina wipes her face.

**Bette: **_No. I wouldn't be here if I am, and I wouldn't be kissing you if I am._

**Tina: **_How's Emily?_

**Bette: **_She's gone._

**Tina: **_Gone? What do you mean?_

**Bette: **_She's dead._

**Tina: **_Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?!_

Bette releases her hug then slowly walks and drapes herself gracefully on the edge of the bed. Tina watches as curiosity stirs her. She stands steadily while looking at Bette who takes a deep breath before starting to talk.

**Bette: **_It happened on our way home from the airport._

**Tina: **_Do you mean seven months ago when Kit and Emily fetched you here?_

**Bette: **_Yeah. We had a car accident on our way home. I didn't even reach the house to see how it looks like. We were all injured during the accident. I was comatose for two weeks. Emily didn't pull through. She didn't even wait for me to wake up. I didn't see her anymore._

**Tina: **_What?! You were comatose again?_

**Bette: **_Sadly, yeah._

**Bette: **_Oh my god, I'm sorry Bette. I wish I had known._

Tina walks toward Bette, concerned as she sits beside her. She gives her a long and comforting hug.

**Tina: **_I'm so sorry Bette. We lost contact. A lot of things also happened to me...to Mom and Dad. I was so down, I didn't know what to do._

**Bette: **_I'm sorry too. I wish I was here with you during your rough times._

**Tina: **_I was calling the numbers that Kit gave me, none of it was working._

**Bette: **_Yeah, unfortunately Kit gave you my mobile number and house phone number that were inactive during those times. I had them reactivated only after three months, when I was released from the hospital._

**Tina: **_So you were in the hospital for three months after the accident? I thought you were in coma for only two weeks?_

**Bette: **_I had a depression, my condition wasn't that stable. I had to be closely monitored by the doctors and I wasn't eating solid foods. I had to be fed through a tube or drip. Kit wasn't always available for me cuz she had to go out-of-state for her son was found unconscious in his bathtub, overdosed from drugs._

Tina swallows as she learns about the hardships that Bette went through. She understands now why she couldn't contact her phone number when she tried calling several months ago.

**Bette: **_I asked Kit for your calling card then I called your mobile number and your work phone number, but both were not even ringing. Gloria told me earlier that the transmission tower went down, was restored only a couple of weeks ago, and that you also changed numbers._

**Tina: **_Yeah, that's right._

Silence fills the room for a little while, and guilt flares inside Tina. When Bette looks, she notices that Tina keeps her eyes downcast. She asks softly making sure it's not in an accusing way.

**Bette: **_You didn't try to call me after three months, when I was discharged from the hospital..._

Tina swallows again before responding.

**Tina: **_I felt frustrated. For two months Bette, I tried calling the numbers that Kit gave me, but I couldn't reach you. When Dad had a stroke, I was feeling so down, I wanted to talk to you and tell you about what happened to him. When I called Kit's number and it didn't work, I got so angry. I threw the numbers away and deleted it from my phone contacts. I couldn't think straight. I felt like everyone was leaving me. I felt betrayed and rejected._

Tina is teary-eyed while telling her about how she felt. A weight of deep sadness descends on Bette as she listens to Tina's confession. She looks down at the floor momentarily, but then looks at Tina in the eyes, and tries to apologize.

**Bette: **_I'm sorry Tee. Things weren't pretty on your side as well as my side. We were both put in a situation that we didn't have control over. We were both in distress and were overpowered by our emotions._

Tina shakes her head but she doesn't look at Bette; still feeling a little guilt inside her for throwing Bette's numbers away out of anger and disappointment. Silence fills the room once again and it extends a little longer. Finally, Tina breaks it as she sighs heavily.

**Tina: **_It just feels so sad. We were both victims of circumstances and we weren't there for each other during those rough times._

Bette blinks and carefully looks at Tina, whose facial expression displays resentment, bitterness.

**Tina: **_Why does it have to happen? Why does it have to happen all at the same time, huh? Sometimes I feel like life is so unfair. Sometimes I ask, what did I do to deserve all of these.._

Tears fall from her eyes. Bette runs her palm up and down Tina's back as she tries to console her. She can feel Tina's pain of losing her mom, and for what had happened to her dad.

**Bette: **_Things happen for a reason. We may not understand it now, but someday, we will._

**Tina: **_So it's just okay with you to have another accident? To be comatose for the second time in a year? Isn't life so unfair?_

**Bette: **_Yes it's sad that I had to be comatose again for the second time. But you know what, that accident is a 'blessing in disguise' for me._

Tina quickly glances at her, surprised. Bette gives her a warm look while caressing her hands.

**Bette: **_When I woke up from coma after two weeks, my memory came back. I regained at least 95% of my memory. I can remember almost everything since my childhood. I have no more amnesia Tee.._

Tina is flabbergasted; her face flashes in delight as she gapes at Bette.

**Tina: **_Really?! Oh my god, that's a miracle!_

**Bette: **_Indeed! It's a miracle. My doctor said that it's a very rare case, one in a million._

**Tina: **_Yeah! That's right, it's very rare. That's amazing!_

Feeling so happy, she hugs Bette so tight.

**Bette: **_Did you know that when I woke up from coma, the first person I looked for was you? Shane and Alice were there and I was screaming for your name Tina._

**Tina: **_Oh, you were?_

**Bette: **_Yeah! I wanted to see you at that moment, I was longing for you, for your touch, for your care. I wasn't aware that it was the day I promised to come back to you._

Bette stoops on the floor. Tina caresses her arms as she waits for her to continue talking.

**Bette: **_I felt so depressed after recalling everything that happened to me, the plane crash, the car accident. Even Emily's death, I felt like it was because of me; I was blaming myself. And then I couldn't move my feet because there were casts on it. Kit left me cuz his son almost died from drug overdose. I was so down, I couldn't find the strength to talk. I was in daze, staring at nowhere, crying without any sounds coming out from me. I wanted to give up that time._

Tina could feel the pain in Bette's voice. While sitting face to face on the bed, she continues to run her hand on Bette's arms and eagerly listens.

**Bette: **_And then, they hired this therapist/psychologist who patiently and persistently talked to me. She was so encouraging, telling me inspiring stories. She was like a mother to me. That was the time I felt a little better, until I started talking again. But it took me almost three months to accept everything that happened to me._

Tina's eyes are fixed on Bette's face while she listens attentively.

**Bette: **_Even when I was already discharged from the hospital, I was still on a wheelchair, my legs were still in cast. I've been through so much physical and emotional pain. I could not walk, I couldn't stand up without others' assistance. I had to hire someone to bathe me every day, to clothe me. It was so difficult for me, I was having self-pity. I wanted you to be there for me, I was longing for your tender loving care. But I just couldn't reach you._

The heartrending sound of Bette's voice brings tears in Tina's eyes, wishing she could've been there for her during her most difficult times.

**Tina: **_I'm so sorry Bette, I didn't know._

**Bette: **_I was on therapy the whole time. My psychologist and therapist visited me every day at home to help me recover from all the traumatic experiences. When my doctor said I can't travel for a year, I felt so bad cuz it means I cannot come back to this island to see you. I was badly missing you._

Tears continue to fall from Tina's eyes, for some reasons feeling guilty. She regrets resenting Bette so quickly without even knowing her reasons why she wasn't able to keep her promise of returning to the island after two weeks. She understands now why Bette didn't come back. Her heart clenches as she feels the pain in her. Bette looks at Tina, wipes gently the tears on her cheeks and strokes her hair as she looks at her in the eyes. Tina apologizes.

**Tina: **_I'm sorry Bette._

**Bette: **_It's okay. But I'm better now. I'm fully recovered and I feel great about my body. I'm strong and healthy, and I even started running a month ago._

**Tina: **_That's amazing! But the best thing that happened is that you regained your memory, you have no more amnesia._

**Bette: **_Yeah. My memory is so clear now. A week before the plane crash, I broke up with Emily but she didn't want us to break up. It wasn't true that we were getting married. She knew I didn't believe in marriage; she just made it up. My memory about her came back when we were still on the plane on our way home to the city. I wanted to confront her but decided not to._

Tina is quiet, but her full attention is on Bette's story, carefully watching her. Bette is calm as she recalls the incidents in her life, ardently sharing it to Tina.

**Bette: **_I was supposed to attend a convention and the plane I was boarding crashed. I remember I was able to get out of the plane before it sunk in the vast ocean and I swam with all might. I knew I was able to grab a life vest, and that helped me somehow. I didn't know which direction I was going but I had a strong feeling I was going to the shore. I was so exhausted and almost gave up. And then, there was this sea creature. I thought it was a shark, but it was a dolphin. I held on to its body and the dolphin carried me. It was too dark, I couldn't see anything, I don't know where he was taking me then I passed out._

Tina gapes, speechless as she gets carried away by Bette's story. She kept wondering before how Bette was brought to the seashore, alone, and now her questions have been answered.

**Bette:**_ The__ next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. I remember so well that day when I first opened my eyes...it was your face that I saw. You were lovely, sweetly smiling at me, holding my hand._

**Tina: **_I remember that too. When you woke up from coma, you gripped my hand tight then you were crying._

**Bette: **_You were so warm and so kind, and then you hugged and kept me calm. I felt the comfort from your embrace, like a family._

Tina smiles tenderly and moves closer, then clears the hair falling on Bette's face and clips it on her ears and gently strokes her face. For a few moments, they warmly gaze at each other.

**Tina: **_I've missed you so much._

**Bette: **_I've missed you too._

They revel staring at each other intimately while caressing their hands. At the moment, Tina contemplates whether to tell Bette now about her plan, or should she tell her later. But Bette suddenly stands up, walks toward the window and glances out. The surrounding is so peaceful, soft wind is blowing over the trees, birds are flying around as it gets dark outside.

**Bette: **_I wish I could've come back here sooner. My doctor wasn't giving me a "fit to travel" permit. He said I can't travel by plane for at least a year._

**Tina: **_So you have no clearance to travel yet?_

**Bette: **_Well, I begged to get one._

Tina gapes at her, realizing that Bette really made an effort to come back to the island, even if she's not yet allowed to. For several long moments, the room is filled with silence once again. Bette is just waiting for Tina to start a conversation about their hampered relationship and love affair; their feelings for one another. She wants to know Tina's plan now that she's back in the island; now that she's well, healthy and strong. But it seems like Tina is hesitant to broach the subject. Bette initiates instead.

**Bette: **_Tee... We didn't have the chance to talk about us because we kept hiding our feelings for one another. You didn't tell me until the day I left._

Tina breathes with a heavy sigh, averting her eyes from Bette as she tries to avoid the topic. Bette carefully watches Tina who remains quiet, unwilling to discuss about it. She purses her lips then talks again in a little while.

**Bette: **_Thanks for waiting for me..._

Tina looks down at the floor momentarily then she looks at Bette in the eyes. Her lips parts like she's about to say something, but she snaps them close again, releasing a heavy sigh instead. Bette is curious about her reaction, but she has a hint. As suspicions courses through her veins, her voice becomes shaky.

**Bette: **_What's wrong? Do you have someone else?_

Tina doesn't answer her question, as if stating the obvious. Bette sighs deeply, feeling dejected. The thought of Tina having someone else tears her up inside. She swallows and gazes out of the window, her heart clenches. As she stands motionless, she's trying to contain her emotion and the fresh bout of tears that threatens. A few seconds later, she looks at Tina and speaks, her voice brittle.

**Bette: **_Who is he?_

Tina bites her lower lip as she stares at the wall wearily. As she sighs, she looks at Bette and then in her soft voice, speaks with sincerity.

**Tina: **_No. There's no one._

Relief courses through Bette upon hearing Tina's confirmation. She stands still, her facial expression softens then stoops on the floor for a few seconds before speaking again.

**Bette: **_A couple of days ago, I was able to contact the hospital where you worked._

Tina is surprised. She surmises Bette knows now that she already quit her job. She anticipates Bette's next question.

**Bette: **_Why did you resign?_

**Tina: **_I had to take care of Dad and his business._

Bette pauses. Tina's head is bowed, still contemplating, not elaborating.

**Bette: **_I panicked when they told me that you resigned five months ago, and then I couldn't contact your personal number. I thought you already left the island, so I hurried and begged from my doctor to give me a "fit to travel" permit. I had to come back here before you can make any plans._

Tina doesn't respond, her face is serious and can't look at her. Bette's breathing quickens as she observes Tina.

**Bette: **_What's wrong Tina? There's really someone else, right? Are you in love with someone else? Tell me honestly, who is he?_

She scoffs at Bette and gives her an intense look.

**Tina: **_Why do you keep insisting that there's someone else? There's no one else Bette._

Bette backs down, feeling mortified but relieved. She swallows then apologizes.

**Bette: **_Okay, I'm sorry. But why are you acting that way? Is there something that I need to know?_

Tina is quiet once again, trying to gather herself, she couldn't start to talk. Bette patiently waits for her to speak, watching her carefully. In a few moments, Tina looks intensely at her and talks with vigor.

**Tina: **_I didn't know you were still coming back! You said I should wait for you for two weeks and I did, but you didn't come back. I didn't know that you had a car accident on your way home, and that you were in coma. I didn't know that your legs were in cast, that you were recuperating, or that something happened to Kit's family. I didn't know anything. No one informed me Bette and I had no way of knowing. I've waited for you for several months to come back, but I just got so frustrated. I was waiting for nothing and it was just too hard for me to go on. I was a mess. So I decided I needed to move on, forget the past and let go._

**Bette: **_And...?_

**Tina: **_And so, I've already set a plan for my own, a life away from all of these._

**Bette: **_Set a plan? What plan?_

**Tina: **_I'm leaving this island in three weeks._

**Bette: **_Why? Where are you going?_

**Tina: **_I have bigger dreams Bette. I want to finish my remaining years of residency in neurology. And I want to stay in the city, or perhaps abroad for better opportunities._

**Bette: **_And Dad?_

**Tina: **_I'm bringing him with me to the city then put him in a nursing home where he can be properly attended to while I work and study. I have already found an institution where to put him and I've reserved him too. On Monday I'll be paying the down payment._

Incredulous, Bette frowns, her face flashing in disgust.

**Bette: **_You're putting him in a facility?!_

**Tina: **_What am I supposed to do Bette?! That's the best option I have so I can finish my specialization. I can't take care of him while I study and work. I can't leave him alone in this island either, so I need to put him in a nursing home then I'll just visit him often. I need to earn more to support him. I have better opportunities in the city than here. I can't live in this island Bette. I have painful memories here and you're one of the reasons why I can't stay in this house anymore. Every corner of this house, I see you, I remember you. I can't move on while I'm here._

Tina is teary-eyed. Bette blinks with a serious face as she carefully watches her, and then she speaks with a firm tone.

**Bette: **_Live with me Tina._

Tina is flabbergasted upon hearing Bette. She stares at her, incredulous and speechless for a while. Bette's statement is not a question, neither an order. It's more of a plea.

**Tina: **_What?!_

**Bette: **_Live with me._

**Tina: **_Are you serious?! You're asking me to live with you?_

**Bette: **_Yes. Live with me. Let's live together as a couple; in the big city, thousand miles away from here. In the country where you were born, where your parents were born and have lived half of their lives. I want you and Dad to come with me and live in my house._

Still in disbelief, Tina gapes at her, speechless.

**Bette: **_Come back to our country Tina. I know you love this island so much because you've lived here since you were only 3 weeks old. I know you have the best memories in this island, in this country. But please, let's live together as a family. Don't put Dad in a facility. We'll get him his personal, stay-in carer or a personal nurse and we'll get his personal doctor who can check his condition every now and then while you do your own thing, reach your dreams and become a full-fledged neurologist. You can study or work, whatever you want to pursue, I will support you._

Tina still cannot believe what she's hearing from Bette. She sneers, shakes her head and looks away.

**Tina: **_Nah!_

**Bette: **_Why not Tina? I thought you love me, I thought we love each other?_

**Tina: **_Bette, don't be too impulsive._

**Bette: **_Impulsive?! Is that what you think I am?_

**Tina: **_Do you mean you and I as a couple will be living together?_

**Bette: **_Yeah. Are we not a couple Tina? You just kissed me earlier, and we're not a couple? Was that just a friendly kiss? Tell me.._

Tina gapes at Bette, uncertain of what to respond. She is caught by surprise.

**Bette:** _What's wrong with us living together in one house? We used to live together and stayed in one bedroom..._

Tina takes a deep breath while she still can't believe what Bette is asking her. She continuously shakes her head as she stoops on the floor, her heart is beating fast. Bette doesn't avert her eyes from Tina.

**Bette: **_Let me ask you this... Do you love me Tina?_

**Tina: **_Yes I do. Don't ever question my love for you Bette! Cuz you know that I do._

**Bette: **_So what is the problem then?_

**Tina: **_Bette... Don't you realize, we've been together for only what, a little more than six months? And in those six months, we weren't even lovers. And then...we lost contact for several months, now here you are again and you want me to live with you? We don't really know each other Bette._

**Bette: **_Oh! We don't? If there's anyone in this world who knows me well, that's you Tina. No one else knows me better than you do._

**Tina: **_Huh! And how about me, do you know me?! Do you know my weaknesses?! Do you know what I cannot do, huh?! In those six months that you were here, you've only seen the best in me...because I was there for you, helping you, caring for you. But you haven't seen my worst yet._

Even if Bette and Tina disagree on some matters, they're so comfortable with each other as if they've done this kind of conversation for a thousandth time already. They both understand that disagreement is a vital part of any kind of relationship; that it's one way of expressing and understanding what the other's opinion, beliefs and thoughts are. Though it's their first time to talk like this since Bette left the island, they're both so at ease in expressing their deepest thoughts, concerns and feelings.

After a short moment of silence, Bette moves and slowly walks toward Tina; sits on the bed facing her then holds her hands as she looks at her in the eyes.

**Bette: **_I love you Tina. I take you as you are and whatever you will become. In return, I offer myself to you. Take me as I am._

Tina's heart melts with Bette's words. She never knew that Bette is this expressive. She's seeing a different Bette now, someone who has come out of her shell. Someone who knows herself; confident, determined, and someone who knows what she wants in life. Tina surely wants to be with her but for some reasons, she can't easily say yes. She's concerned about the situation and her dad's medical condition.

**Tina: **_I don't know Bette. I mean... don't you think we should still give each other a little more time...try to know more about each other?_

**Bette: **_How?! While you're here and I'm there? How is it gonna work?_

There's a long pause once again. Tina steadily stoops on the bed while Bette runs her hand up and down Tina's back in a soothing, intimate manner, looking at her carefully, giving her a little more time to think. In a few moments, Tina glances up at her, a tear falls from her eye.

**Tina: **_I'm afraid Bette._

**Bette: **_Afraid of what?_

**Tina: **_I haven't been with a woman before. All my relationships were all with men. I have no gay friends. I don't know how to make our relationship work._

A warm gaze comes from Bette, clips Tina's hair on her ears and gently strokes her face. She makes sure Tina looks at her in the eyes before speaking in a reassuring manner.

**Bette: **_Don't be afraid. I promise I will take care of you. You don't have to worry about anything. As long as we have each other, living together, that's all that really matters. We won't rush things, we'll take it one step at a time, hand in hand. No pressure, no expectations. Just do your thing, whatever you need to do to achieve your dreams; you study, you work, whatever you wanna do. I'm just on the side to support you, to back you up._

Tina stares at Bette, stunned by how she's responding, how she's handling the situation; seeing the other side of her. As she gazes at Bette's face, all the more that she's falling in love with her. She bites her lips, shakes her head then speaks.

**Tina: **_I don't know what to say._

**Bette: **_Just say yes and that's all I need._

**Tina: **_It's a big risk Bette..._

**Bette: **_I know it is. But please, take that risk Tina...for me. Please?_

Bette gives Tina an imploring look. Their eyes lock, and for several long moments, they're just intimately looking at each other. Tina swallows and hugs Bette so tight, whispering in her ears, full of emotion.

**Tina: **_I love you Bette. I love you so much._

She kisses Bette on the neck then leans her head on her shoulder. But Bette holds Tina's head, cups her face and draws it near hers. She wants Tina to look at her in the eyes as she inquires.

**Bette: **_Does it mean yes, you agree to live and move in with me?_

She responds sincerely while looking at her in the eyes.

**Tina: **_Yes, I want to be with you. I'll move in with you, and live in the big city._

**Bette: **_Thank you. That's all I need for now. I promise to love you with all my heart. All that I have, I share it with you. Thank you Tee. We'll help each other. We'll take care of each other, and we'll grow together._

They warmly hug again, feeling their mutual love and affection, and stay in that position for several long moments. The room is so quiet, only their breathings can be heard, and then Tina pulls away as she looks at Bette's face.

**Tina: **_Do your friends Alice and Shane know about us? I mean "us"._

**Bette: **_Of course they do. That's the reason why they're here...to support me if I get rejected by you. They know that I'm going to ask you to come with me and live with me in the big city._

**Tina: **_What?! Does it mean you planned for this and you're not just being spontaneous?_

**Bette: **_Yes, I planned for this. This is the reason why I came here... to convince you to leave this place, to live with me in the big city._

**Tina: **_I thought you only feel bad about my situation that's why you eventually asked me._

**Bette: **_No Tina. That has been my plan several months ago, when I was just recuperating from the car accident. I couldn't come here because I was still on my wheelchair, and my doctor wouldn't release my fit to travel permit. I'm supposed to fly here after a year, but I just couldn't wait any longer. I feared that if I wait that long, you might already leave the island and go somewhere else, and forget about me._

Tina stoops on the floor for a quick moment then looks up at her again.

**Tina: **_How about Kit, does she know too?_

**Bette: **_Of course she knows. I told her the moment I was discharged from the hospital, and then I talked to her before I came here today._

**Tina: **_What did she say?_

**Bette: **_Kit is the best sister in the whole world. She's very supportive of me, she respects my decisions and she doesn't judge me._

**Tina: **_Oh my god, so I'm the only one who doesn't know about your plan?! Does Dad know too?_

**Bette: **_Yeah. I told him earlier today before you came home. I told him about my plan of getting you all here, to go back to our country and live with me in my house. But I didn't tell him about us being "us". He nodded, his face was happy and excited, so I think it means he approves it._

**Tina: **_Seriously?!_

**Bette: **_Yeah! You still don't believe me, do you?_

**Tina: **_I do. It's just that, you caught me by surprise. Didn't you ever wonder what would happen if I didn't accept your offer? If I didn't want to go back to my country of birth, if I didn't want to live with you?_

Bette pauses, her eyes are downcast for a few seconds then looks at Tina with a serious face.

**Bette: **_Leap of faith._

Tina swallows and looks at her intently.

**Bette: **_I wasn't even sure if you're still here when I booked our flight three days ago. I've thought about all the possibilities, the best and the worst. I've thought about you rejecting me, getting mad at me for not keeping my promise. But I took the risk. I't's better than living my life regretting for not being able to ask and tell you how much I wanted to be with you. I know it would be hard if you have declined and rejected me, but I wouldn't stop until you say yes._

**Tina: **_Yeah, so it seems..._

Bette stoops on her lap, her face is still serious. But Tina is now managing to smile.

**Bette: **_Tee... I may not have told you about my life because I couldn't remember who I was, but now that I've regained my memory, I want to tell you everything about me, my roots, my history, my previous life. I can spend all two days, sitting beside you and telling you everything._

**Tina: **_No. It's okay. It's not necessary because I trust you. You don't have to tell me everything now. You're right, what's important is that we have each other now, and we can move forward._

Bette finally smiles, delighted with Tina's decision.

**Tina: **_I need three more weeks before Dad and I leave this place._

**Bette: **_So you're not yet coming with me in two days?_

**Tina: **_No. I need to settle some things first, process some documents before we finally leave this place._

**Bette: **_How about this house? The farm? And Dad's business?_

**Tina: **_Everything has been sold except this house and my car. I didn't have the time to negotiate and wait for the highest buyer, so I sold them to whoever showed interest first. It was only last month when I decided we're leaving the island for good._

**Bette: **_Who's buying this house?_

**Tina: **_Well, the deal on this house will be completed by the end of the month. That's why I need to be here for the next three weeks to settle the transfer of title. Um..it's actually Dr. Evans._

Bette blinks and swallows. With Tina mentioning his name, Bette feels the uncomfortable stirring of jealousy coiling inside her. But she masks her real reaction. There's an awkward pause for a short moment.

**Bette: **_Cancel your reservation in the Nursing home. I'll find Dad a good carer when I go back home._

**Tina: **_Okay, I'll cancel the reservation._

**Bette: **_Just do what you need to do to settle them in three weeks. Make sure your papers are okay. Is Dad's passport still current? I know yours is still okay.._

**Tina: **_Yes, both Dad's and mine are still current._

**Bette: **_That's good. Just promise me Tina, you and Dad will leave this place in three weeks._

**Tina: **_Yeah, I promise._

**Bette: **_Thank you Tee! You just don't know how happy I am that you said yes to me._

**Tina: **_I'm excited too._

They hug for a little while and feel the relief and comfort. Tina walks towards the closet then takes off her clothes to change, leaving only her panties and bra on. Bette is just a few steps away and doesn't mind Tina getting naked at her sight. She walks around and inspects the room, noticing a painting she made before.

**Tina: **_Baby... I gave away all your clothes. I donated them to the charity._

Bette is surprised. At a standstill, she immediately looks at Tina.

**Bette: **_What did you just say?_

**Tina: **_I'm sorry, I didn't know you still wanted those clothes. Do you still want those clothes?_

**Bette: **_No. What did you just call me?_

Tina smiles realizing what she just called Bette. She mutters while unsure of what to say. Bette walks slowly towards her.

**Tina: **_Eh..?_

**Bette: **_Say it again. What did you just call me?_

**Tina: **_"Baby"? Is that a bad thing? What's wrong with calling you that? I mean... you're my baby after all..._

Bette gently pulls Tina in her arms and wraps her body as she fondly looks at her. She loves Tina's term of endearment for her.

**Bette: **_You are the sweetest person I know on earth. Can you be my baby too?_

They both laugh at themselves and gaze longingly at each other. Then Tina smiles and bites her lower lip.

**Bette: **_Don't bite your lip._

Tina grins as she complies. Bette gently cups Tina's face, tilts her head and presses her mouth against Tina's. She kisses her so passionately, giving her a torrid kiss. Tina reciprocates and presses her body against Bette's, and they kiss for a prolonged moment then Bette whispers.

**Bette: **G_od, I can't wait to bring you home. Can't wait to be with you, for good._

She sweetly smiles and gives Bette a smack on the lips.

**Tina: **_Let's go outside. We stayed here too long. Your friends might wonder what we're doing._

**Bette: **_Are you going out without your clothes on?!_

**Tina: **_Of course not! Let go of me so I can put on my clothes._

Bette rubs her nose against Tina's nose then releases her from the tight hug. Tina puts on her clothes and fixes herself.

Meanwhile in the living room, Alice and Shane are talking.

**Shane: **_So Al, what do you think of the two?_

**Alice: **_I think they're both in love. The way they stare at each other, they have unspoken words that scream they're so in love and their desire for each other is so obvious. I can feel it from a distance._

**Shane: **_Do you think Tina will come with Bette to the city?_

**Alice: **_If she really loves Bette, I think she will._

**Shane: **_But Tina wasn't gay before she met Bette, right?_

**Alice: **_No, she wasn't._

Shortly, Bette and Tina go out of the room, holding each other's hands, with smiles in their faces. Tina goes to the kitchen and checks out what Gloria is cooking for dinner, and then she chuckles when she finds out that it is Bette's favorite food.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

When supper is over, they all proceed to their bedrooms to rest. Shane and Alice occupy one room each. Bette stays in Tina's room and they share the queen size bed. Even though it's their first time sleeping together, acknowledging themselves as a couple, they're very comfortable with their bodies, no hesitations, and no qualms. They have a connection that binds them together whether they give voice to it or not, and only their hearts understand. They've built a friendship that is indestructible that until now, it's so evident. As they lie on the bed, facing each other, Bette gently caresses the edges of Tina's face.

**Bette: **_Tee..._

**Tina: **_Yeah?_

**Bette: **_Thank you...for giving me hope. You gave me strength and you made me live again. I held on to what you said to me before I left the island, that you love me so much; that even if we're apart, I'll always be in your heart. I willed to wake up from coma because I promised you that I'm coming back for you._

Tina puts her hand on Bette's face, caresses her lips and kisses her tenderly for a few seconds. They gaze intimately at each other for a prolonged moment as if they're trying to memorize every part of each other's faces.

**Bette: **_My sister Kit said you didn't accept the check she offered you. Why?_

**Tina: **_The payment? No, I can't accept it Bette._

**Bette: **_But you spent so much for me, for my hospitalization, my treatment and everything when I was here.._

**Tina: **_Kit was giving me too much, she wrote an enormous amount on the check. I can't accept it, I just can't._

**Bette: **_Why not?_

**Tina: **_Because I fell for you Bette. Maybe if you were just some stranger whom I didn't fall in love with, I could've probably accepted it._

**Bette: **_Why didn't you tell me that you were in love with me the moment you felt it? I mean, we've been so open to each other, we shared secrets and everything... Why did you wait for me to leave before you told me?_

**Tina: **_I don't know Bette. I was confused. I wasn't sure of myself what I really wanted. I was afraid of what's gonna happen...that if I tell you about my feelings, you would run away. The moment I held you at the hospital when you woke up, I knew I felt something. I knew I love you, but I was too scared to admit. That feeling developed every day, it got stronger until such time that I could no longer deny it._

**Bette: **_I felt the same for you. But I was worried that maybe I have a husband or kids waiting for me to come home, a girlfriend or boyfriend perhaps. When I kissed you the first time, that was when I could no longer resist my feelings._

**Tina: **_Yeah. I love that first kiss. You're a good kisser, so passionate; you have the softest and the most supple lips. It's so different with guys..different from my previous boyfriends._

**Bette: **_What?! You're comparing me to your previous boyfriends how I kiss?!_

**Tina: **_No, I'm sorry._

Bette gives her and inward smile. The room is filled with silence. Tina changes position and lies on her back, facing up the ceiling while she raises her right arm and puts it over her head. Bette continues to lie sideways facing Tina.

**Tina: **_Did you know that Dad knows we're in love?_

**Bette: **_Did you tell him?_

**Tina: **_Yeah. I told him when you left the island. I'm not sure if he told Mom. But we didn't talk about it anymore since then._

**Bette: **_Was he mad?_

**Tina: **_No, he's the best dad in the whole world. He listened to me and understood me. He respects and accepts me for who I am._

Bette silently takes a deep breath then places her palm on Tina's tummy and leisurely strokes it. She's happy that Dan accepts Tina for who she is. How she wishes her own dad was as accepting as Dan.

**Tina: **_Do you remember the day you left the island? You seemed like you were mad at me, you weren't talking to me. I wonder if I said something that offended you, or I did something that you didn't like. I was baffled, I didn't know what caused you to act that way._

Bette purses her lips before speaking softly.

**Bette: **_Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was so childish._

**Tina: **_What was that about? I'm just curious._

**Bette: **_That time, I wanted you to tell me to stay. I was waiting for you to say it to me. I knew you love me too, but I wanted you to admit it to me before I left. But you didn't, until I came back from the car. I didn't want to leave you that day Tina, but I wasn't left any choice._

Surprised about Bette's confession, Tina gapes at her. How did she not ever think about it? Now she realizes why Bette was so indifferent that time. She tilts her head and looks at Bette.

**Tina: **_I'm sorry, I thought that was what you wanted...to go back to your origin and know about your roots?_

**Bette: **_Yeah, but not on that day. I felt that it was too soon for me to leave, and I didn't want to leave you yet._

Tina sighs, realizing that she had kept her feelings for Bette for so long, when in fact, Bette has been there waiting for her to profess her feelings.

**Bette: **_Remember, I didn't pack my clothes, my stuff? Because I was hoping you would ask me to stay. When Kit arrived, I was hoping you would tell her about us, and tell her that you didn't want me to leave that day. Had you asked me to stay, I would have stayed._

**Tina: **_You would?!_

**Bette: **_Yes! Because I didn't want to be away from you Tina._

**Tina: **_Oh my god, I'm so sorry Bette! I didn't know. I didn't know that you didn't want to leave that day. Baby, I'm so sorry._

She hugs Bette so tight, feeling sorry about what she didn't do last time.

**Bette: **_But I guess, the saying "Things happen for a reason" is really true. Had I not left that day, probably, I still won't be able to regain my memory._

Tina doesn't say anything anymore but she continues to hug Bette, planting soft kisses on her shoulder. Bette gently pushes her then she lifts her upper body and leans on Tina's chest , places her face close while their breasts are pressed together. For a long while, they just intimately gaze at each other. But as soon as Tina feels Bette's lips pressing on hers, she closes her eyes; she feels her soft lips, so smooth and gentle, her tongue moving along the seam of her mouth. She opens, letting Bette's tongue inside then she releases a soft moan as their tongues entwine. She savors Bette's taste, so sweet like honey, her breath so warm in her mouth, awakening her desire, the urge to make love. Suddenly, Bette pulls out, but she continues to lean on Tina's chest then gazes down at her. Reaching up, Tina caresses Bette's cheek tenderly, enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath her fingers while they look at each other so intimately.

**Tina: **_I can't believe I could fall in love with a woman. I never imagined it..._

Bette blinks but continues to gaze at her, their faces are just a few inches away.

**Tina: **_Until I met you._

She tenderly traces Bette's lower lips and caresses her face using the back of her knuckles, and then she draws her face towards her and kisses her lips again. It's a lovely, intimate moment for them. The night is so peaceful, a love song is softly playing on the radio. After several long moments of kissing, Bette lies on her back, staring at the ceiling. They continue their intimate talking; their voices are soft and low; the light of the room is dim, making the ambiance more intimate.

**Bette: **_Tee... Can I ask you something?_

**Tina: **_Yeah?_

**Bette: **_Does my past matter to you?_

**Tina: **_No. As long as you're not involved with someone at the moment, no responsibilities with a girlfriend or a boyfriend or a husband...it doesn't really matter to me._

**Bette: **_Does my status matter to you?_

Tina tilts her head and looks at Bette.

**Tina: **_Of course not, not at all! Why would it matter to me?_

**Bette: **_Thank you._

She stares intimately at Tina for several long moments, cups her face and caresses her cheeks with her thumbs.

**Bette: **_I didn't think I was capable of loving anyone, until I met you._

Tina quickly kisses her on the lips. Afterward, they lie on their sides facing each other. There's a silent moment for a while then Bette speaks with vigor in her voice.

**Bette: **_You know what, I don't wanna leave this island without you. I want you to come with me when I leave in two days. Let's not wait for three weeks._

Stunned, Tina narrows her eyes, and shows a frown on her face.

**Tina: **_Bette, I need to settle some other things here. Just give me three weeks, that's all I'm asking. Just be patient, before you know it, three weeks have passed like a blink of an eye._

**Bette: **_Please make sure you accomplish everything before three weeks, okay? Tell me anything you need, I mean anything... and I'll do everything to help. I'll make sure that when you arrive, everything's ready...Dad's personal carer, the doctor, the papers, documents and everything._

Tina purses her lips and with an inward smile, she stares admiringly at Bette. Perhaps she should be getting used to these qualities of her; being so persistent and assertive. Things she didn't know about her before.

**Bette: **_Did you know that before I came here, I've already prepared the house for you?_

**Tina: **_You did?!_

**Bette: **_Yeah. I didn't lose hope that we'll be together soon, living in one house, so I've readied my place._

**Tina: **_Wow! Thank you._

**Bette: **_I don't want you to worry about anything when you arrive. All you need to do is show up at the airport when I fetch you. I'll leave you my spare phone._

**Tina**_: There's no need. You can contact me on my new number._

Bette gives her a serious, authoritative look.

**Bette: **_No. I'll leave you the roaming phone. I want you to be able to contact me anytime, anywhere. Call me for anything and let me know if there's any problem. I'll call you every now and again. Bring the phone with you always._

**Tina: **_You're really serious about this, aren't you?_

**Bette: **_I'm serious about this Tina. Are you not serious about this?!_

**Tina: **_I am. Don't worry, I will keep my promise._

**Bette: **_I wanna be with you Tina. I want us to live together very soon._

**Tina: **_Yeah, I'll make sure to settle everything immediately. Don't worry Baby, I promise we'll be living together soon._

She caresses Bette's arms, giving her an assurance that she'll keep her promise. Bette feels relieved and assured. They maintain their position, lying sideways, facing each other as they intimately gaze at their faces. Tina takes Bette's hand and kisses it.

**Tina: **_Thank you for coming into my life. You are my serendipity._

**Bette: **_Thank you for accepting me. You are my serendipity too. You have no idea how much I am grateful when you found me on the shore. I owe you my life._

**Tina: **_No Baby, you don't owe me anything.._

She hugs Bette and Bette hugs back.

**Bette: **_Can I hug you all night when we sleep?_

**Tina: **_Absolutely! Hug me all you want. From now on, I share my body with you._

Bette warmly smiles and they kiss passionately one more time.

**Tina: **_I love you._

**Bette: **_I love you too._

After smooching, they snuggle together; Bette dozes off while Tina continues to caress Bette's forehead down to the back of her head and her nape. She can't explain the joy she's feeling inside. This is one of the best moments that she had been waiting for; to be able to lie in bed next to the person she most loves, while caressing her, watching her sleep. As she runs her fingers on Bette's hair, tears fall from her eyes.

Bette suddenly wakes up, realizing that the dozed off while Tina is still awake. She notices the tears streaming on her face and she asks concernedly.

**Bette: **_Why?_

**Tina: **_ I'm just so happy that you're here beside me._

**Bette: **_Come home with me on Thursday. Let's leave this island soon._

**Tina: **_No. I can't._

**Bette: **_Why not?_

**Tina: **_I have to settle everything before I leave this place. Don't worry about me Bette, I'll be fine._

**Bette: **_Don't sell this house. We can come back here some time, maybe in two months or three months._

**Tina: **_No. I have to sell everything now, in three weeks._

**Bette: **_I won't leave here until you come with me._

**Tina: **_Bette, please... Don't make it hard for both of us. Let's just stick to the original plan. Please?_

**Bette: **_Alright, I'm sorry._

**Tina: **_It's okay._

**Bette: **_I love you._

**Tina: **_I love you too._

**Bette: **_Can we sleep now?_

**Tina: **_Yes, please._

They lie comfortably under the sheets; Bette spoons Tina and they share the warmth of their bodies; cuddling together all night long.

In the morning, Tina wakes up very early. It was a lovely, relaxing and peaceful night with Bette. The caressing, kissing and intimate moments were awesome. For the longest time since Bette left the island, she never felt the inner peace, until last night. Before leaving the bed, she kisses her on the cheek, but Bette seems to be sounding asleep, having no signs of waking up anytime soon. Tina washes up, changes clothes, fixes herself then proceeds to her dad's room to check him up. Gloria is in the kitchen, already preparing a sumptuous breakfast for the family and the visitors.

A little later, Alice and Shane also get up and prepare for the day's island adventure. They're very excited to explore the island's beauty.

While waiting for Bette to wake up, Tina, Shane and Alice stay in the living room. They get a chance to know each other as they exchange stories, experiences, opinions and the like. Tina is indeed a likable person; very pleasant, warm and lovely. Shane and Alice didn't have to exert effort to like her. They understand now why Bette is in love with her.

Finally, after another hour Bette comes out of the room, already fixed, ready for the day's adventure. As she walks to the living room, she realizes that she's the last one to wake up. Tina, Alice and Shane are cheerfully and comfortably talking, laughing heartily. Tina greets her.

**Tina: **_Hey Baby! Good morning!_

**Bette: **_Oh, so you're all awake, huh!_

**Tina: **_Yeah, we're waiting for you. We can eat breakfast now._

Bette walks toward the couch as she greets them all then sits close to Tina who instantly caresses her back, without feeling awkward even when Alice and Shane are in front of them. She kisses Bette on the cheeks then speaks softly.

**Tina: **_Did you sleep well?_

**Bette: **_Yeah, I did._

**Tina: **_Let's all have breakfast so we can go around and tour your friends. We can leave the house at 7:30._

**Bette: **_Okay._

After breakfast, they leave the house and tour around those places they can reach. The island definitely has no big establishments like the ones in the cities, but the landscape and the scenery are just breathtakingly beautiful. They visit beautiful lakes, hills, flower farms, wildlife parks, beautiful beaches and they eat at restaurants that offer specialty foods. Their adventure is simple yet so enjoyable and fulfilling. Alice and Shane are so amazed by the island's beauty. Meanwhile, Bette and Tina could not control their PDA as they tour the island.

Late in the afternoon, they go to the seashore and watch the beautiful sunset. Clearly, Tina doesn't seem to get enough of Bette. She wants to be close to her all the time; she's madly in love with her. While Bette is away from the group, standing steadily, facing the sunset and holding the camera, Tina slowly walks toward her and stands on her side. Without a word, she wraps her arm around and gently caresses her on the small of her back. Little by little, her hand is moving down to her butt, stroking it gently and intimately, and then she turns and looks at her; the setting sun producing a swatch of golden color, slashing across Bette's lovely face, her eyes so deep, expressing a lot of emotions. How can she not fall in love with her?

**Tina: **_I love you._

Bette brings her lips to Tina's, and kisses her tenderly. Tina opens her mouth allowing Bette's tongue inside. She deepens her kiss; their tongues entwine.

As the sun sets, they continue to kiss passionately. Shane takes a picture of them, unnoticed. The surrounding is so peaceful; no other people are in the beach except the four of them. Only the sounds of tiny waves, the soft wind blowing, the chirping birds and other insects can be heard. It's truly a beautiful and memorable moment.

After their long, passionate kiss, they gaze at each other.

**Tina: **_Le__t's go back to the house._

**Bette: **_Okay._

In a few moments they head back home, a bit exhausted but contented as they enjoyed their adventure in the tiny but beautiful island. It was definitely worth it. When they reach home, Gloria is preparing a sumptuous dinner for them.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

They all proceed to their own rooms and rest for a little while. Tina takes a shower while Bette stays in the living room with Dan. She feeds him with his food and gladly tells him stories of her life, her roots, and her life back in the big city. Dan attentively listens to her. Even if he can't speak, his facial expressions display joy and enthusiasm.

When Tina walks in, Bette is almost finished feeding Dan. She approaches them and from behind, she cuddles Bette. Dan looks at them carefully; he seems happy seeing Bette and Tina together, never showing any judgment towards them. Tina doesn't feel awkward either as she holds and cuddles Bette in front of her dad. Bette feels good that Tina has no hang-ups, not feeling awkward while showing her affection.

**Tina: **_Dad... so we're leaving here in three weeks. We're going back to your country. How amazing is that, huh? We'll live in the big city, in Bette's house._

He smiles as if he's excited too, although he already knows about it. Bette told him even before Tina knew.

**Tina: **_At least I won't have to leave you in a nursing home Dad. I will still be able to see you often, and take care of you while I continue with my specialization._

He nods at her, his tears fall on the sides of his eyes; Bette wipes them.

**Bette: **_Everything will be fine. You don't have to worry about anything. We'll be a family again._

Dan's tears continue to fall. Bette and Tina stay with him for an hour, just talking to him, consoling him and assuring him that everything's going to be fine. Shortly, he feels sleepy.

After the family and visitors take a sumptuous dinner, Bette takes a shower while Shane, Alice and Tina stay in the terrace, enjoying the cool air outside, stargazing and having some good laughs. It's so relaxing just staying outside the house, breathing the fresh cool air. The tranquility of the night cradles them. For Shane and Alice, this is a very rare experience. They're glad that Bette asked them to travel with her.

An hour later, Shane and Alice decide to call it a night and proceed to their own rooms. Tina stays in the living room and leans back on the couch. Shortly, Bette goes out, so fresh, all washed up and in her night clothes, ready to retire. She sits beside Tina and they reminisce good memories about Martha. They truly miss her; she was such a loving, warm and sweet mom; very understanding and supportive.

For several long moments, there's silence in the room. The night is cold and quiet; everyone seems to be resting already. Then Tina guides Bette to lie on the couch with her head on her lap. Without words spoken, they just glance at each other so intimately as if implying something. Bette takes Tina's right hand, caresses each of her fingers while carefully staring at them like saying, 'I want to put a ring on your finger'.

Tina doesn't avert her eyes from Bette, and then she starts running her hands over her body, slowly and thoroughly. When she bends forward to kiss Bette on the face, the housemaid Gloria suddenly walks in and witnesses their intimate moments, caressing each other not in a friendly manner. Gloria is surprised but she deadpans.

**Gloria: **_Do you still need anything from me? Or can I go to my room now?_

**Tina: **_We're fine Gloria, you can take a rest now. Thanks!_

As Gloria walks out, Bette and Tina furtively smile and glance at each other. Bette whispers.

**Bette: **_Does she know?_

**Tina: **_I'm not sure. Maybe she knows now._

**Bette: **_Are you okay with it? Or will it bother you?_

**Tina: **_No. That's fine. Let's get inside the room._

Bette and Tina proceed to the bedroom; Tina brushes her teeth and cleans up while Bette lays herself on the bed. Ten minutes later, Tina goes out and sees Bette already lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. She slowly comes close and stands on the side of the bed, bends forward and kisses her on the lips. Bette reciprocates and kisses Tina deeply, exploring her mouth with her tongue. As she sucks Tina's lower lip into her kiss, she can taste and smell her minty breath. They enjoy their passionate kiss, awakening their desires. Shortly, Bette breaks the kiss, her hands are cupping Tina's face and looks at her in the eyes.

**Bette: **_Lie with me here._

**Tina: **_Yeah, I'll turn off the lights._

**Bette: **_Just put it to dimmer._

**Tina: **_Okay._

After adjusting the lights, she lies beside Bette who immediately turns to face her. Bette puts her palm on Tina's flat tummy and speaks gratefully.

**Bette: **_I had so much fun today._

**Tina: **_Me too._

**Bette: **_Thanks for accommodating us here, me and my friends._

She sweetly smiles at Bette whose palm hovers over her belly, slowly moving up to her midriff and stroking it with her thumb. The atmosphere in the room becomes intimate with the lighting subdued, and then, they go on with their intimate talking. A little later, Bette looks at Tina and slips her hand beneath the hem of her top pajama; her warm palm skimming over her soft, bare skin, tracing the contours of her body. Tina closes her eyes for a while as she feels the tingling sensation from Bette's touch, enjoying the pleasure. Bette slowly moves her hand, inserting it inside Tina's bottom pajama and wanders her hand on her groin and the surface of her private part, down to her thighs and her pelvis area. Tina allows Bette to touch her anywhere as she enjoys her caress, making her feel so aroused. In a little while, Bette brings up her hand to her tummy, gazes at Tina's face and whispers.

**Bette: **_You're so neat down there._

Tina smiles inwardly.

**Bette: **_Laser?_

**Tina: **_Yeah. When I was in my 2nd year in medicine. I find it a hassle shaving it every so often, so I had it permanently removed._

Bette quickly looks at her then averts her eyes immediately.

**Tina: **_How about you? When did you have them removed?_

**Bette: **_What do you mean?_

Tina looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

**Tina: **_Baby, I know._

**Bette: **_How?_

**Tina: **_Did you forget, I was your doctor?_

**Bette: **_Oh yeah! I forgot, you were my doctor...and nothing is private anymore..._

**Tina: **_You feel uncomfortable Baby?_

**Bette: **_No! Not with you._

**Tina: **_Okay, good!_

There's a few moments of silence, but it's not awkward. With Bette's palm resting on Tina's tummy; she starts moving it up, caressing her midriff using her thumb, slowly moving it to her breasts. She touches Tina's left nipple through the thin fabric of her top pajama and strokes it with her thumb in a circular motion, making her nipples perk up; Tina is so aroused.

**Bette: **_Turn around so I can spoon you._

Tina complies immediately. Bette spoons behind her, pulls her close against her chest then she nuzzles her nape. Moving slowly, she inserts her right hand inside Tina's top pajama and caress her bare skin. Her palm is getting so warm, her body radiating heat. But she reminds herself that she doesn't have to rush things with Tina. She doesn't want her to do the thing she's not ready to do yet, or to feel compelled making love to her tonight. All she wants to do is caress her body, make her feel comfortable with her touches in her most intimate parts. As she continues to kiss Tina on the nape and neck, apparently she's getting too aroused. She resists herself and suddenly stops, hugs Tina instead.

Tina senses that Bette doesn't want to continue. She turns around, lifts her upper body and leans on Bette's chest then kisses her on the lips, so intensely. With their arousal intensifying, their breathing quickens. But Bette controls her urge, not wanting to rush things between them. Tina pulls out from the kiss and stares intimately at Bette's face, looking at her directly in the eyes.

**Tina: **_Make love to me._

Incredulous, Bette tilts her head, narrows her eyes then gives Tina a quizzical look. She sees the desire, the yearning in her face.

**Bette: **_Are you sure you wanna do this now?_

**Tina: **_Yeah. I can't let you go tomorrow without you making love to me tonight._

Her pleading voice flips a switch in Bette's brain. Any control she had maintained since yesterday simply vanished all in an instant.

**Bette: **_I can't go either without making love to you tonight._

She pushes Tina back on the bed and puts herself on top then she straddles her while her elbows rest on the bed just right above Tina's shoulders. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Bette brings her mouth to Tina's, and takes possession of her lips, kissing her with fervor. She gently sucks her lower lip as she absorbs Tina's soft moans; deepening the kiss and plunging her tongue inside. Their voracious tongues entwine, their bodies pressed together, fluids mingling, exchanging breaths, kissing fervently as they lose themselves in another plane of existence.

For several long minutes, they kiss so passionately, with so much desire and love. Then Tina raises the hem of Bette's tank top, gesturing her to take it off. Bette breaks from the kiss, slowly sits on the bed as she pulls Tina towards her. When they're both sitting, Bette takes off her own top, exposing her breasts, and then she takes off her bottom pajama, leaving her panties on. Tina revels at Bette's nude body and gently fondles her breasts. Bette allows her to caress her for a short moment. Afterward, she slowly undresses Tina, leaving only her panties on. With her strong arms, she gently lays Tina on the bed and straddles her again, gazes at her for several long moments, caressing her face with her fingers.

**Bette: **_I love you._

**Tina: **_I love you too._

They kiss again for a prolonged moment, with their naked breasts touching and rubbing against each other, feeling the heat radiating from their bodies, softly moaning with pleasure. Bette moves her mouth to Tina's cheek, trailing kisses on it, down the side of her neck, over her collar bone, and slowly moving to her chest. Tina can feel Bette's warm breath, as it caresses her skin; she wants her mouth on her aching breasts. In just a few seconds, Bette's mouth is already on her right pink nipple, kissing it tenderly. Then she kisses the other nipple with her wet lips. Slowly opening her mouth, she sticks out her tongue and licks her nipple, swirling it gently around her areola, doing it in a constant motion. Bette turns to the other nipple and does the same thing. She opens her mouth wider and sucks Tina's breast, making her squeal with delight. Without removing her mouth from her breast, she continues to suck her nipple like a baby sucking her thumb unceasingly. Tina revels in the sensation and suddenly, she feels a warm gush of wetness slides out of her slit as she groans in ecstasy. Never has she thought that she could cum while her breast is being sucked.

Bette moves to the other breast and does the same thing, taking Tina on a journey of sensation until she cums again, screaming in pleasure.

**Tina: **_Aahhh..._

After lavishing on her breasts, Bette moves down slowly, trailing kisses on every inch of Tina's bare skin, exploring her body. She plants soft kisses on her tummy, down to her lower abdomen, but skipping her most sensitive part. She goes down to her thighs and legs, kissing her. Tina's breathing quickens when Bette holds her legs, spreads them wide and positions in between. Slowly, she kisses Tina's inner thighs, licks and gently nibbles the sheer skin, making Tina whimper in pleasure. As she moves her mouth to her core, she can feel Tina's wetness inside the fabric of her lacy panties. She slowly takes it off and puts it on the side of the bed then gets a pillow and puts it under Tina's lower back. She bends her legs forward and spreads them wide, giving herself full access to Tina's most essential part. Tina is aching; she grips the sheets and arches her back.

Bette leans closer inhaling Tina's musky feminine scent; her bud is swelling with need. She sees her cream leaking out of her. With a flick of her tongue she licks in an upward motion from her entrance to her swollen bud. Bette tastes Tina's essence for the first time. Her taste is exquisite. It is by far superior than anything else she'd ever tasted.

Tina squeals and drops her head on the bed then closes her eyes as she submits to Bette, whose tongue swirls around her mound, possessing her. Bette flattens out her tongue as she drags it up to her bud, sucking the pulsating bead into her mouth. As her tongue finds the secret place where Tina's fierce ache is centered, she continues to smash her tongue against it, licking and lapping it continuously for twenty minutes, her tongue aches with a welcome pain. It's been a while since she last did this, it feels so good. She relentlessly licks and laps her slick folds, devouring her, claiming her. She brings Tina to four orgasms, making her scream in delight and her sweet cream flows like a river; the bed is so wet.

Tina never thought that sex is this great and never thought she would experience such thrill as she had multiple orgasms. Never has she felt this with anyone; never has her previous lovers made her cum while experiencing this kind of bliss at the same time. This is far better than anything. She feels like she's in heaven momentarily, and by the time she comes back down to earth, her thighs quiver with the aftershocks of her release. Bette presses gentle kisses on her mound, its surroundings and the inside of her thighs, stroking it gently to relax her muscles, then she removes the pillow under her lower back.

Just before going up to Tina, Bette gives her swollen nub one more gentle flick with her tongue. She goes up slowly, kissing Tina on the tummy, her nipples, her neck and her cheeks. Then she reaches for her mouth and kisses her gently, Tina could smell and taste herself from Bette's mouth. Even if it's a bit cold, they're both sweating from the intense heat radiated by their bodies, their soft skins touching, pressing against each other. Bette is still on top while Tina straddles her, and they stay in that position as they breathe heavily.

A few minutes later, Tina sobs. It's a mixed emotion that she could not explain. It's her first experience with a woman, the woman she most loves, yet it's exquisite. More than anything, it's a feeling of satisfaction, euphoria. She couldn't help the tears from her eyes. Bette comforts her with her kisses and embrace, whispering to her continuously.

**Bette: **_I love you. I love you. It's okay Baby. It's okay. I love you. I love you. I love you. Don't worry Baby, I'm here. I love you. I love you. I love you._

She moves to her side and lies on her back then she lets Tina's head lie on her arm as she pulls her close to her body. Tina feels the comfort as Bette wraps her with her firm arms, nestling her, caressing her and kissing her tenderly on the face. For several long moments, they snuggle without talking, just feeling and enjoying the silence, the presence and warmth of each other.

A feeling of contentment and happiness dances around Bette; she has finally made love to Tina; she has finally claimed Tina as hers, and she won't allow anyone to take Tina away from her. If she could give her the sun and moon, or the stars to make her happy, she would.

Shortly, she cups Tina's face up and looks at her directly in the eyes.

**Bette: **_I love you and I promise to love you forever._

Tina doesn't respond but she hugs Bette tight. She has no doubt that she loves Bette with all her heart, to the point of giving herself to her, but at this point in time, she's afraid to say the word "forever".

They stay in a cuddling position for several long minutes, continuing to caress each other's body. Tina ponders deeply. If they are not meant to last, she couldn't regret experiencing this intimacy, this pleasure that no other man has ever made her feel; only the one who owns her heart...Bette.

A little later, Tina gets up and goes to the bathroom then washes up. While she's in the shower, Bette goes to the kitchen and drinks some water. From the fruit basket, she takes an apple and munches it while sitting at the dining area. The night is so quiet; she can only hear the sound of the water flowing from the bathroom. She stays for a while, relishing the moment.

After a few minutes, she goes back to the bedroom without finishing her apple. Tina still hasn't come out of the shower; the steady sound of the water freely flowing is all she can hear. She checks her out.

**Bette: **_Tee... honey, are you alright in there?_

**Tina: **_Yeah. Are you gonna use the bathroom?_

**Bette: **_Once you're done..._

In less than a minute, Tina goes out, all washed up, wearing her robe. Bette uses the bathroom, but when she goes out, she sees Tina sitting by the dresser and seriously browsing something on her phone. She comes near her, bends forward and kisses her nape.

**Bette: **_Are you okay Baby?_

Tina gazes up to her and smiles inwardly then Bette kisses her on the lips.

**Tina: **_Yeah, I'm fine...just waiting for you._

**Bette: **_Come, let's sleep now._

**Tina: **_Okay, I'll just put on my clothes._

**Bette: **_No. Don't._

Bette pulls Tina's hand, guiding her to the bed while taking off her robe. Afterward, she disrobes herself and they lie on the bed, naked under the sheets; the blanket covers their bodies. As they lie in a spoon position, they continue their intimate conversation. Seems like they have a lot to talk about. Bette attentively listens to Tina while her hands are freely wandering all over Tina's nude body, stroking her intimately. When Bette gently squeezes her breast, Tina moans and her body flexes. In an instant, Bette recognizes Tina's need and desire; her craving to make love once again. Slowly, she brings down her hand, caressing her tummy going down to her slit. She feels Tina's wetness. Without second thought, she puts herself on top and Tina immediately straddles her.

She kisses Tina with fervor. Her lips hovers, devouring her mouth, sucking her lips, wrapping her tongue around her. Tina softly moans, feeling lost for a moment as her body is consumed by Bette's ravaging mouth, her deft tongue intensifying the desire within her.

Bette licks her jaw, her neck, down to her chest, possessing her; then kissing and nibbling on her way down to her belly, down to her lower abdomen, until her tongue lavishes Tina's swelling and aching bud.

She gasps as Bette's tongue swirls round and round her most sensitive part. Bette closes her lips over the nub, suckling on it gently, and then runs her tongue along her slick folds, savoring her essence. She's so clean and fresh. Her juices are not just sweet, they are intoxicating. Bette can stay all night long down on her, bury her face between her legs and devour her mound until Tina can no longer handle it.

She pushes her tongue in a little deeper and Tina whimpers and tightens her grip on Bette's head. But Bette grabs Tina's hands and pins them to the sides as she continues to devour her aching sex. Bette's tongue is absolutely magical, making Tina forget time and space, as she floats in absolute contentment with Bette's mouth down on her, ravaging her as she experiences multiple orgasms.

She continues to lick the swelling bud until she's sure she has coaxed every ounce of orgasm out of Tina, and then she licks her some more. Only when Tina yanks and pleads to stop does Bette slowly come up to her.

In a missionary position, she kisses Tina so passionately on her lips and they kiss for several long moments, their bodies pressing together. In a little while, Bette breaks the kiss and gazes down. For a prolonged moment, they just intimately stare at each other; nothing can be seen from their eyes but pure love and desire for one another.

**Bette: **_I love you._

**Tina: **_I love you._

While Tina's arms are wrapped around Bette, she slowly moves her right hand and tries to touch Bette's sensitive part between her legs. But Bette quickly grabs Tina's hands, bringing them above her head then looks at her in the eyes and whispers.

**Bette: **_No. Tonight is your night._

Tina giggles. Bette kisses her one more time and gently sucks Tina's lower lip, making her release a soft moan of pleasure. They kiss for several long moments, so passionately that once again they momentarily forget that they're still on earth. Bette moves down to Tina's chest then licks her right nipple. Slowly and tenderly, she sucks it in her mouth. The hot sensation of Bette's wet tongue and her puckered lips makes Tina groan and she releases some hot fluids between her folds. Bette, slides onto the side, inserts her fingers in Tina's slit while her mouth is not leaving her breast, continuing to suck her nipple so hard that Tina almost cums again. Bette's fingers glide along Tina's engorging bud, rubbing it in a constant motion.

The pleasure that Tina is experiencing at the moment cannot be put into words. She has never felt this kind of pleasure before. Only Bette has done this and made her feel this kind of bliss. She moans and groans; her body flexes as she orgasms once again.

Immediately after cumming, Bette lets Tina tilt her body to her right, facing her so she can have leverage on the other breast. Slowly and gently, she sucks her left nipple, while simultaneously kneading her swollen bud with her fingers; she spreads out Tina's legs using her own thighs. Bette is totally in control. She does the same thing she did on the other nipple, and surprisingly, Tina feels something is building inside her once again. Bette doesn't stop from suckling her left breast, and in no time, Tina cums again. Her thighs shiver a little bit after her climax; Bette gradually stops and buries her face on Tina's neck; both of them are breathing heavily, and then they take a rest.

Several minutes later, Bette clasps Tina towards her and tenderly kisses her on the cheek. They lie comfortably, hugging each other, no words are spoken. Tina caresses Bette's tummy, and after ten more minutes of resting, she gazes up at Bette.

**Tina: **_I'm so happy._

**Bette: **_I'm glad you're happy._

Of course Bette can never forgive herself if she can't make Tina happy. This is the day she has always looked forward to; the moment when she'll make love to her. She has always wanted to give her the best, to make her first experience a memorable one. True enough, she didn't disappoint. Tina is extremely blissful; she has never imagined that she would ever feel this way. It's so wonderful. Likewise, Bette feels gratified that finally, she has made love to the person she's truly in love with.

**Tina: **_Thank you. You were great._

**Bette: **_Thank you too. It's been a while now since I've done it._

**Tina: **_Since when?_

**Bette: **_I was still in college when I did such thing._

Incredulous, Tina looks at her.

**Tina: **_Really? I thought you had a few girlfriends?_

**Bette: **_Yeah, but I'm always on the receiving end._

**Tina: **_Oh really? Wow!_

Tina could not believe that Bette hasn't been doing it for quite a while now. She'd even thought that she's already an expert because she knew exactly what she wanted, and what she needed. She made her orgasm in a way no guy has ever done it to her.

**Tina: **_How did you do it?_

**Bette: **_I don't know. Maybe it's instinct? I guess when you really love someone, you'll do something you've never imagined to do. You'll try things you've never tried...in order to make that someone happy._

Tina sweetly smiles. Silence fills the room once again for several minutes; the atmosphere is still intimate. Tina continues to caress Bette on her tummy, while Bette caresses her on her back. In a bit, Tina speaks softly.

**Tina: **_Bette... tell me something more about you..._

She gives Tina a quizzical look.

**Bette: **_Okay. Where do you want me to start?_

**Tina: **_Tell me, when did you know you were gay?_

**Bette: **_In my junior year in college... I was attracted to my professor, she was so pretty and so smart. I didn't know she was gay then. One Saturday afternoon, we bumped at each other at 5th Avenue Bookstore. She invited me to have some coffee, and we went to this cafe few blocks away. We talked and enjoyed our conversation. I admired her so much; her wits, her looks, her happy disposition... Then she invited me to come to her apartment that night. I never hesitated, I immediately came home with her. Then the rest is history._

**Tina: **_Did your parents know that you were gay?_

**Bette: **_Yes. During that time I had a boyfriend, and then I broke up with him the following day. I told him I was gay. He was so devastated, he didn't believe me and didn't approve our break-up. When he learned that I was dating my professor, he told my dad just to despise me._

**Tina: **_Was your dad mad after knowing?_

**Bette: **_Yeah. He was extremely mad. He talked to my professor and warned her to stay away from me. But that didn't work. We continued our relationship for almost two years. I broke up with her before graduation. She went abroad and I've never heard anything from her since then._

**Tina: **_Did you love her?_

Bette pauses for a while then inhales before speaking again.

**Bette: **_She was my first in everything - with a woman. She taught me everything that I didn't know. She was so experienced and I've learned everything from her. She was my mentor and was the first woman I went down on. Then after her, it's you now._

**Tina: **_But you had girlfriends or boyfriends in between?_

**Bette: **_I never went back to men. All my relationships were all with women after my college professor. But I didn't really have any serious relationships and we were not exclusive._

Tina doesn't really understand what Bette meant by what she said but she assumes it's about non-monogamy.

**Bette: **_Even if I was attracted to women, I've never pursued anyone, and I never made the first move or woo anybody...just you._

Tina chuckles; unmindful that Bette is really serious.

**Tina: **_Are you saying it because I'm here beside you?_

**Bette: **_It's the truth._

**Tina: **_How many girlfriends have you had after the professor?_

Bette purses her lips and holds Tina's hand, kisses it and clasps it with hers.

**Bette: **_You wouldn't wanna know. I had a lot._

She really had a lot of women relationship after the professor but none of it was serious. It was all about fun, pleasure and lust; she never loved any of her girlfriends. It was only her outlet from the stress and pressures she had at work. It was her diversion. Silence fills the room once again, and then Bette caresses Tina's face and looks at her in the eyes.

**Bette: **_Tee... you may not be my first, but I want you to be my last._

Tina sweetly smiles, her heart melts as she hears Bette professing her love and sincere intention. She gives Bette a smack on the lips then snuggles with her. Bette runs her hand up and down Tina's back, relaxing her. In a few minutes, Tina dozes off. Although Bette still wants to tell Tina about something important, she just disregards it and caresses her instead. She watches her intently, marveling on her angelic face; she's so pretty even with her eyes closed. Surely, she has missed Tina so much. She can stay all night just watching and caressing her. But suddenly, Tina wakes up and realizes she fell asleep during their conversation. Fighting off her drowsy eyes, she softly speaks and apologizes.

**Tina: **_Babe, I'm sorry. I'm so sleepy._

**Bette: **_It's okay. We'll sleep now Baby, it's almost four o'clock._

Bette leans forward and kisses Tina on the lips one more time then whispers.

**Bette: **_I love you._

**Tina: **_I love you too._

They cuddle each other and sleep naked under the sheets, sharing the warmth of their bodies in the cold dark night.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

The morning after their very first lovemaking, Bette and Tina are still all snuggled up in bed; it's already 9AM. Alice and Shane have been awake since six o'clock and wanted to go to the town proper to buy some stuff and souvenirs. But Bette and Tina are still asleep. When Alice can't wait any longer, she knocks on Tina's room and tries to turn the knob open; it's not locked. She lets herself in, and as she enters, sees Bette and Tina sleeping in a spoon position; Tina is behind, her hand is wrapped around Bette and they're covered with the sheets, their clothes on the floor. Bette slowly opens her eyes and sees Alice. When Tina senses Bette's movements, she wakes up too.

**Bette: **_Hi Alice! Good morning! What time is it?_

**Alice: **_It's nine o'clock Bette. Our flight later is at six. Are we still going to the beach?_

**Tina: **_Hey Alice, I'm sorry, we slept late last night._

**Alice: **_Nah! That's fine Tina. I understand you've missed each other so much and there's a lot of catching up to do. Totally fine!_

Alice winks at them and Tina returns it with a sweet smile then she plants a soft kiss on Bette's bare shoulder. Bette holds Tina's hand and clasps it with hers; they remain in a spoon position while Alice talks to them.

**Alice: **_Can we borrow your car? We'll just buy some stuff, some souvenirs in town._

Bette tilts her head, looks at Tina.

**Bette: **_Baby where's your car key?_

**Tina: **_It's on the table._

**Bette: **_Just get it Alice. It's there on the table._

**Tina: **_Wait, you have to eat breakfast first._

**Alice: **_We already did! You have an excellent cook, huh! Gloria prepared a meal that's incredibly delicious!_

**Tina: **_That's great! Yeah, Gloria is a great cook._

**Bette: **_What time will you be back?_

**Alice: **_Probably after a couple of hours._

**Bette: **_You sure you know your way back?_

**Alice: **_Don't worry about us, we can always ask for directions._

Alice moves toward the table and takes the car key.

**Alice: **_Okay, bye guys! We'll be back by lunch._

**Tina: **_Bye Alice! Enjoy your shopping!_

**Bette: **_Alice can you please lock the door?_

**Alice: **_Sure!_

**Bette: **_Thanks!_

When Alice leaves, Bette lies on her back. Tina continues to hug her and plants soft kisses on her shoulder and arms.

**Tina: **_Baby, are you hungry?_

Bette doesn't respond as she ponders for a little while. She tilts her head and looks at Tina.

**Bette: **_Last night was one of the best nights of my existence._

Tina coyly smiles and kisses her again on the shoulder. After a few moments, Bette lies sideways and grabs Tina, then snuggles her tight.

**Tina: **_Baby, we need to get up now. We can still go to the beach after lunch and stay for a couple of hours. I'll drive you to the airport at around 4:30 so you won't be late._

**Bette: **_I really don't want to leave you here. Come with me now, today. I don't want us to be apart again. Please?_

**Tina: **_Bette... You need to go. I can manage here. I'll make sure to settle everything in three weeks._

But Bette's face is saying she's not convinced.

**Bette: **_How about I bring Dad with me now, and then you just follow after three weeks?_

**Tina: **_No, you can't._

**Bette: **_Why not?_

Tina sighs as she looks wearily at Bette.

**Tina: **_You don't trust that I'm leaving here in three weeks, do you?_

**Bette: **_No, I don't._

**Tina: **_Wow! Thank you for your honesty!_

Bette gives her a sullen glance.

**Tina: **_Baby...?!_

**Bette: **_Do you have your plane tickets already?_

**Tina: **_No._

**Bette: **_See?! That's why I don't trust that you're leaving here in three weeks._

**Tina: **_What?! I can book tomorrow... My original plan was just to go to the city, in the mainland. And that's only 45 minutes from this island. It's not hard to get tickets going there, so I haven't booked a flight yet. I can even get one on the day we're leaving. Don't worry, I'll book our tickets tomorrow, I promise._

Bette doesn't argue anymore but she continues to give her a sullen glance. Surely, she's not pleased with Tina's response. She gets up the bed, puts on her robe then opens her laptop.

**Bette: **_I want to make sure you're really leaving in three weeks. I'll book you online, you and Dad. _

**Tina: **_Okay, if that's what will give you peace of mind, then do it.._

Bette immediately looks for a flight from the island to the mainland, then from the mainland via international plane going to her country. She chooses the best available airline, the date and the best seat numbers for Dan and Tina.

**Tina: **_Baby, my card is inside my purse, just beside you. Can you get it please? I'll give you my security code._

But Bette doesn't bother to get Tina's card. She pays the tickets using her own credit card.

**Tina: **_You didn't have to pay for our tickets._

**Bette: **_I just want to make sure you're leaving here in three weeks. Whatever happens, you have to fly on that date Tina, even if you haven't settled everything yet. I'll be waiting for you at the airport. You don't have to bring all your clothes, we can buy new ones when you're there. Just bring the most important things for you and for Dad._

**Tina: **_I need my medical stuff and books._

**Bette: **_Of course! You can bring those. But for your other clothes and other stuff, you can just give them to the charity._

**Tina: **_Yeah, that's what I plan to do._

**Bette: **_You promise me you'll see me in three weeks._

**Tina: **_Yeah, I promise._

**Bette: **_And I'll call you every day. I know we have different time zones but I'll make sure to call you when you're not sleeping. Don't avoid talking to me. Tell me anything if there's a problem, okay?_

A new facet of Bette's character unfolds before Tina and hits her between the eyes. A new understanding of her person that she has never seen before. A Bette who is assertive, determined and making decisions for them. She's loving this new Bette; or perhaps this is the real Bette before her amnesia. As she admiringly stares at her for several moments, she ponders then inwardly smiles.

**Bette: **_Why are you looking at me like that?_

**Tina: **_I just love staring at your pretty face. God, I'm falling more in love with you... _

Bette slowly moves and lays herself beside Tina, plants soft kisses on her cheeks and her neck. Tina hugs her tight.

**Tina: **_I'm so excited to reach your place!_

**Bette: **_I'm so excited too. Finally we're going to live together...as a couple._

**Tina: **_Yeah, as a couple._

**Bette: **_No expectations?_

**Tina: **_No expectations._

**Bette: **_Gah! This will be the longest three weeks of my life!_

Tina chuckles. Bette caresses her hands then in a little while Tina gets up, puts on her clothes and kisses Bette on the cheeks.

**Tina: **_Baby I'll go outside and check Dad. Come, put on your clothes so we can have breakfast._

They continue their activity for the day, maximizing their short vacation. After lunchtime, they go to the beach which is 20 minutes away from the house, and swim for a couple of hours. Late afternoon, they leave the island.

For Bette, it will be the longest three weeks of her life but she has to be patient; to trust and hold on to Tina's promise that they'll be together in three weeks.

**Chapter 8**

Back in the big city.

Bette starts working again in her office; she needs a lot of catching up; it's been more than a year now since she last stepped in her office. The feeling is surreal as she sits on her chair, as she looks out the glass wall of her office in one of the tallest buildings, overlooking the entire city. There's a lot of work to do for Bette, but she's feeling healthy and strong, and most especially, she's inspired.

At home, she makes some preparations; the rooms, some furniture, stuff, and everything that Dan and Tina may need. She makes sure everything is ready when her new family arrives. Despite her hectic schedules, she calls Tina everyday making a way for them to talk even for just a few minutes, making sure that Tina is okay and won't miss the scheduled flight. No one is more excited than Bette. Finally, they'll be living together as a couple. On the other hand, Tina is also doing her best, trying to squeeze in the three weeks left and settle everything before she and her dad leave the island.

Three weeks later, the most awaited day comes.

An hour before the plane lands the big city, Tina ponders on her seat. She's excited but at the same time apprehensive. She needs to find a job immediately and save money for her schooling. And she also needs to buy her car and other stuff. Her dad's maintenance is too expensive; she doesn't know up to when their savings will last. Thank goodness, Bette is offering her house for them to stay in. It will save her the hassle of finding a nursing home, and might just cut their expenses. But she feels she also needs to give her share for the house rental and other bills. Living in the big city would mean higher cost of living. She needs to be frugal this time. She has no idea what her life would be in the big city with Bette. For her, this is a leap of faith.

Dan and Tina's expected time of arrival is at 10:30AM. When their flight's arrival is announced, Bette stands at the waiting area; wearing a business suit, so dignified and composed. While waiting, an intense excitement screams through her veins at the thought of seeing her beloved Tina once again, and finally, she'll be living with her for good.

In a few minutes, Tina and Dan pass through the wide door toward the waiting area; Dan is on his wheelchair, being assisted by some personnel. When Tina sees Bette, she walks in stride towards her. Bette hugs her, lifts her then turns her around before kissing her tenderly on the lips. They hug for a little longer, overjoyed as they see each other, feel each other's body.

**Bette: **_Baby, I've missed you so much._

**Tina: **_I've missed you too._

**Bette: **_Finally, you're here._

**Tina: **_Yeah, finally._

Bette approaches Dan and hugs him while on his wheelchair. He tightly hugs Bette with tears in his eyes. It was only three weeks when they last saw each other, but he's so delighted as if he's reuniting with his own daughter once again; he truly loves her like a real daughter. He's happy for Bette and Tina; accepts them wholeheartedly, supports their decision to be together as a couple and he loves them dearly. Tina wipes Dan's tears.

When they exit the airport door, a limousine is waiting. Tina is stunned; she's not expecting to ride a limousine from the airport to Bette's house. The limousine belongs to the Porter's but Tina has no idea. Perhaps Bette is just trying to impress her and impress them; she shrugs.

**Tina: **_You didn't have to do this._

Bette warmly smiles but says nothing. When everyone is settled in the limousine, they proceed to the Porter's residence. Inside the car, Tina could not hide her longing. She scoots close to Bette, wrapping her arms around then leans her head towards her. She catches the whiff of her expensive perfume, mixed with her natural scent; it's invigorating. Bette clasps Tina to herself as she gazes at her angelic face. Speaking softly, she kisses her on the forehead.

**Bette: **_Are you glad that you're here now, together with me?_

**Tina: **_Very glad._

Tina glances up; Bette intimately looks at her and whispers.

**Bette: **_I love you._

**Tina: **_I love you too._

Their faces are so close as they exchange intimate glances. Bette plants a soft kiss on Tina's lips. Tina smiles inwardly then Bette puts her nose close to Tina's mouth and smells her lips. She can smell the menthol in her mouth; Tina is nibbling a mentholated candy.

**Bette: **_You taste like mint._

Tina beams and blinks. Dan is across, gladly watching them; trying to fight his eyes from drifting off as exhaustion sets in. They had a 16-hour plane trip and he needs to rest. Suddenly, Bette's phone rings, she takes it from the pocket of her suit jacket.

**Bette: **_James, I can't talk to you right now._

**James: **_It's just quick Bette, it's important. You missed to sign three documents today._

**Bette: **_I can't go back to the office now. Can I just sign it tomorrow?_

**James: **_Today's the deadline. By the way, don't forget, your appointment tomorrow is at 9AM._

**Bette: **_Can you bring the documents to my house so I can sign them?_

**James: **_Sure!_

**Bette: **_And cancel my appointment with Mrs. Ferguson tomorrow._

**James: **_Okay._

Bette hangs up, a little annoyed by James' call. She's having a moment with Tina and she doesn't want it interrupted. Tina quizzically glances at her.

**Bette: **_Sorry about that._

**Tina: **_Who's James?_

**Bette: **_He's the guy from the office._

**Tina: **_Should I be worried?_

Their eyes lock then immediately, they chuckle at the same time, both are aware that Tina is just teasing.

**Bette: **_Of course not Baby! Nothing to worry about._

Bette clasps Tina tighter towards her then gives her a gentle kiss on the cheeks and sniffs her face. Tina glances up at her and sweetly smiles.

**Bette: **_I can't believe you're here, sitting next to me on our way home._

**Tina: **_Me too. I'm excited to see your house._

They lightly kiss again on the lips then there's silence for several long moments. Tina continues to caress Bette's arm as she leans on her body. Instead of watching the road and the surroundings, Tina prefers cuddling with Bette.

**Tina: **_How long does it take from the airport to your house?_

**Bette: **_About twenty five minutes. We're near now, five more minutes and we're there._

Bette plants a soft kiss again on Tina's cheeks and gazes at her. Truly, they could not hide their longing and affection for one another; not even bothered by Dan's presence.

**Bette: **_Are you tired?_

**Tina: **_Not really. I slept the whole time on the plane. But I'm sure Dad is._

**Bette: **_Yeah, he needs to rest as soon as we arrive home. Is he not hungry?_

**Tina: **_No, he just ate a couple of hours ago. He needs to rest and sleep first. He's tired._

**Bette: **_Don't worry, his room is ready now. Joel will be his stay-in personal carer. He's now waiting in the house._

A few minutes later, they reach the Porter's place, they enter a very long driveway but Tina is still unmindful of the surroundings. The limousine stops.

**Bette: **_Baby, we're here._

As they arrive, Tina is dumbfounded when she sees Bette's house; a beautiful and huge mansion that takes her breath away. A mansion she thinks can only be seen in movies or magazines. She never expected that this is the kind of house she'll go home to. Never in her wildest imagination did she ever think that Bette is this wealthy. After getting off the limousine, Tina notices a small delivery truck unloading, delivering 4 boxes of wines. The small truck and the boxes have logos of the famous wine, Porter's Vineyard. Her facial expression changes, her brows crumple, as she suddenly realizes something. She gapes at Bette then asks.

**Tina: **_Who are you?_

**Bette: **_Baby, what kind of question is that? You're scaring me._

**Tina: **_No. Seriously... Who are you?_

**Bette: **_What?! I'm Bette Porter, your lover, your partner, your friend. Baby, who do you think I am?_

**Tina: **_Is your family the owner of the famous wine brand, Porter's Vineyard?!_

Bette's facial expression changes as she feels the power in Tina's voice. She swallows then humbly replies while she stoops on the ground.

**Bette: **_Yeah._

**Tina: **_Why didn't you tell me?!_

Incredulous, Tina stares at her while her brows crease.

**Bette: **_I don't think it's necessary._

She deadpans.

**Bette: **_Let's get inside the house, they'll take care of the luggage. Come inside._

Her statement is more of a command than an offer. She tightly grips Tina's hand, leading her inside the house but Tina gives her an intense look as if telling her she's not pleased with the situation she's in right now. Bette's house staffs take care of their luggage and bring them inside. Two big men are helping to get Dan out of the limousine, putting him on his wheelchair then bring him inside the house, directly to his own room. Everything is so organized, how they move and handle the luggage, how they handle Dan. Everything is orderly and planned properly.

**Bette: **_Be careful with Dan. Let him rest now in his room, he's surely tired from their long trip. Joel, please do what's necessary and please take good care of him, he's my second dad._

While Bette is talking to Joel, Tina is so quiet, simply observing.

**Bette: **_Baby, Joel is a good and experienced caregiver. He was referred to me by Alice and he was also the caregiver of his grandpa. Tomorrow, I'll let you meet with Dr. Williams so you can discuss with him what Dad needs._

Tina doesn't respond as if she's hearing nothing, still dumbfounded.

**Bette: **_Feel at home baby. This is your home now. This is our home._

The mansion is elegantly designed, it has two main living rooms, each with different themes, very spacious and the ambiance is so warm, relaxing and cozy. Tina proceeds to the foyer and sits on one of the couches; it's so nice and comfortable to sit at aside from its unique design. She has never sat on a couch as comfortable as this. She's still not uttering any words, trying to contemplate as she sits steadily.

Bette walks out for a while and goes to Dan's room, making sure he's okay and settled. Dan's room is quite far from the living room. The mansion is really huge, the rooms are far from one another. While Bette is away, Tina transfers to the main living room and immediately gets the smartphone given to her by Bette, and then she searches on the internet. She goes to the site "mybiographydotcom" and looks for Bette Porter. To her surprise, she finds out that Bette is a billionaire, not only do they own the Porter's Vineyard but they own Porter Inc., which is a multi-industry company. Bette is among the wealthiest people in the country.

**Tina: **_Fuck! I'm so stupid!_

Now she feels stupid. All those times, she never bothered to search the internet about Bette; about who she is, where she lives, or what kind of life she has. Since knowing her name as Bette Porter, it never occurred to Tina to search or investigate about her. All she knows is that she trusted Bette wholeheartedly.

Though it's hard to believe what she just discovered, she must. She realizes now why Bette is distinct when she was joined with the other women in the island, her class, her smooth and flawless skin, the way she moves, the way she speaks, and the way she carries herself; very elite.

Tina shakes her head, still flabbergasted, her heart is beating fast. In a little while, Bette walks toward the living room. But before going to Tina, she talks first to the head of her staffs, Mrs. Linda Simms, and gives her some instructions. Tina glances at Bette standing, talking with so much grace. She stares at her. Everything she wears exclaims wealth; wherever she looks in the house is of value.

When Bette walks in, she notices Tina sitting so quietly, stooping on the carpeted floor. She wonders; hesitantly, she approaches and sits next to her.

**Bette: **_Baby what's wrong?_

Tina gives her a fierce look. Bette's eyes grow wider, curious.

**Tina: **_I can't._

**Bette: **_You can't what?_

**Tina: **_I can't live with you here. I can't accept your offer to live with you. I just can't._

**Bette: **_What?! Why?!_

**Tina: **_You didn't tell me that you are this wealthy._

**Bette: **_So? Does it matter to you? Does it matter what I have or what I don't have?_

Tina rolls her eyes and glances away; she's peeved with the situation. More than anything, she's mad at herself for having been too complacent, and not prudent enough to know about Bette's background. Bette's face gets serious as she looks carefully at Tina whose head is turned to the other side. She takes a deep breath before speaking.

**Bette: **_I didn't tell you because I didn't think it's necessary. I thought you love me and... that nothing else matter to you, whether I'm poor or rich or whatever I am._

Tina doesn't respond and not even bothering to look at her. Bette purses her lips, her eyes narrow while she observes Tina. Her breathing quickens as fear grips her heart.

**Bette: **_Do you really love me Tina?_

Tina doesn't acknowledge her question; ignores her and not willing to look at her. There's a pause for several long moments. Bette is waiting for Tina to speak, simply nibbling the inner side of her cheek, her heart beating fast. When Tina doesn't speak, Bette breaks the silence. Her voice with force.

**Bette: **_You said you love me. You said my status doesn't matter to you._

**Tina: **_Yeah, but you could've at least told me that you're the CEO of Porter Inc.! I feel so stupid Bette!_

Bette swallows as she realizes that Tina already knows about her biography. When she looks on the side of the couch, she sees the phone still displaying her biography which Tina searched on the web. Her heart drops to her stomach and she feels sick. She's starting to feel guilty knowing that she avoided telling Tina that she's the CEO of Porter Inc. She feared that Tina will decline her proposal to move in with her once she learns about her status, because she knows that Tina is not a gold digger who will excitedly say yes to her after knowing that she's a billionaire. She knows that Tina is different from her previous girlfriends; she's not a materialistic person.

**Bette: **_But Dad knows._

**Tina: **_That's so unfair Bette! You knew that Dad can't speak, and you knew that there's no way he'll ever tell me about it...about you._

Bette couldn't argue anymore. She knows that Tina is right. She purses her lips, her face looks so worried, guilty. A long moment of silence fills the room as they both ponder. Tina seems to be upset and not willing to talk anymore. Bette fixes her eyes on her, hoping that she would at least look, but Tina doesn't seem to bother glancing at her. Bette inhales a deep breath; dread forms in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Tina leaving her, going somewhere else. She can't bear to think about it; she can't accept. All she wants is to be with Tina.

The silence between them is deafening, Bette's heartbeat continues to rise; unnerved about Tina's decision. After several moments, she slides from the couch and kneels in front of Tina, holding her hands and giving her an imploring look. Tina is surprised.

**Tina: **_No, no, no!_

**Bette: **_Tina, please... If you don't want to live here, we can look for a small place. A place where you will feel comfortable. We can look for a small house, or an apartment if you want. I'll do anything for you, just be with me. Please..._

**Tina: **_What are you doing? Don't kneel, get up there!_

Bette's imploring look is indicating that she's not getting up from her knees until she gets a positive response from her. Tina doesn't approve Bette's kneeling. Who would've thought that a billionaire like Bette would kneel down in front of her to beg? Bette firmly holds Tina's hands, fixing her eyes on her. Immediately, Tina moves and holds Bette's arms forcing her to stand up, but Bette's knees are fixed on the floor, gazing up at her, pleading. Yes, Bette is willing to sacrifice anything for her. That's how much she loves Tina.

When Tina can't make Bette stand up, she kneels down with her while holding her arms.

**Tina: **_Baby, what are you doing? I said don't kneel._

Bette doesn't speak at all but she steadily looks at her; tears are threatening to sprout from her eyes. Tina hugs her so tight while they both kneel on the floor, pressing their bodies together. She gently strokes the back of Bette, no words are spoken for a while until Tina gives in.

**Tina: **_Okay, yes. I accept your offer to live with you in this mansion._

Bette breathes a long, cleansing sigh of relief as she hears Tina grant her plea. Tears fall from her eyes as she blinks but she still doesn't speak.

**Tina: **_Get up Baby, let's sit on the couch._

They sit on the couch, Bette wipes her eyes but glad that Tina said yes to her. Clearly, Bette is a very persistent person. She wouldn't give up until she gets what she wants. Tina cups her face and looks at her in the eyes.

**Tina: **_I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be difficult. We don't need to leave your mansion to look for another place. We'll stay here._

Finally, Tina is back in her senses, realizing that there's no point of living somewhere else when there's already a beautiful place waiting for them. But though she has already agreed to live in Bette's mansion, a thousand things funnel through her mind. The impact of this new discovery is too overwhelming, intimidating and too bizarre to process all at once.

They stay on the couch for a little while, just caressing each other's hands. Tina is stooping on the floor, still deep in thought, anxious. Bette can sense that Tina is apprehensive. A few moments later, she speaks softly.

**Bette: **_Do you regret coming here to live with me?_

She responds in a soft, low voice and looks at her.

**Tina: **_No. I'm just so overwhelmed. I didn't expect this at all._

**Bette: **_Do you think I deluded you?_

Tina blinks and purses her lips without answering the question. Bette swallows as she looks away, and then releases a heavy sigh. She gazes back at Tina and squeezes her hands, waiting for her to speak up and tell her what she feels. With a worried face, Tina looks at Bette in the eyes.

**Tina: **_I'm afraid, Bette._

**Bette: **_Afraid of what?_

**Tina: **_I'm afraid of these... the pressure, everything! I don't know how to live in your world Bette. I'm not used to this kind of life. I'm just a simple person from a small town in a tiny island not even visible in the world map or not even searchable on Google earth. I don't know your friends, the people around you, the people you deal with everyday. I don't know how to mingle with them, I don't know if I can belong to your world. I don't know how they would look at me, how they would think of me, how they'd treat me, what they'll say about me...or how they'd judge me. I'm afraid Bette._

She sobs as she struggles with her emotions. Bette extends her arms and wraps it around Tina, giving her comfort and assurance.

**Bette: **_Baby, there's nothing to be afraid of. You just have to be yourself. There is no difference between your world and my world. We only live in one world, under the same sky. As long as we have each other, that's all that really matters. You don't have to worry about what other people may say or think. Just remember, you are the most important person in my life and I will do everything to protect you, and I promise to take care of you._

She wipes the tears on Tina's cheeks then tilts her face and kisses her tenderly on the lips. Tina doesn't react on the kiss, but she feels her supple lips, the passion in Bette's kiss, her warm and sweet breath penetrating her mouth. It's so impossible to ignore. She allows Bette to kiss her for an extended moment then she kisses back with fervor. After a while, Bette breaks the kiss and looks at her in the eyes.

**Bette: **_I love you Tina and I want no one else to live with, but you. Whatever I have, is yours. I share it with you._

**Tina: **_I don't deserve this._

**Bette: **_Baby you do. You deserve more...so much more. You deserve the world on a silver platter, all the riches and pleasures untold. You deserve nothing but the best in life because you are a person with the kindest heart, full of compassion, and you are the most selfless and caring person that I've ever known and met. I know I'm not the best, but I'll do everything to be deserving of you._

Tina's heart melts as she hears Bette's words, so sincere and full of love. Now she realizes how sweet Bette is, something she didn't expect much.

**Bette: **_Just give me a chance to show my love for you. Let me take care of you this time. I promise to be honest with you in anything and everything, and I won't keep any secrets from you. I promise to protect you in any way I can and I promise to love you with all my heart, as long as I breathe._

Bette's words penetrate in Tina's heart. How can she ever reject a lovely and sweet promise like this? Bette hugs her tight then suddenly, the head housekeeper walks in, hesitates as she sees Bette and Tina hugging intimately.

**Linda: **_The food and the table is ready madam._

**Bette: **_Okay. Thanks Linda! We'll be there in a few minutes._

Linda scoots toward the door; Bette continues to hug and run her hand up and down Tina's back, soothing her until she settles.

**Bette: **_Baby, I want you to meet all the staffs here in the house so you would know everyone. If you're not yet tired, I'll tour you around the house after we eat. Okay?_

Tina nods without saying anything but she doesn't detach her arms around Bette.

**Bette: **_I'll bring you to the office on Thursday so I can also tour you around. I want to introduce you them as my partner. Then James will tell you what requirements to prepare so he can process your papers and other documents, also Dad's._

**Tina: **_Is James your assistant?_

**Bette: **_Yeah._

**Tina: **_That's what I thought._

Bette warmly smiles at her. She continues to strokes Tina's hair, making her feel better.

**Bette: **_We need to go to the bank too so we can open your bank account, if possible our joint bank account. Then we'll get you your cards. Okay Baby?_

Tina nods, feeling better now with Bette's comforting words and touches. She feels assured.

**Bette: **_I'll introduce you first to all the staffs of this house; Linda is the head, she's been with us since I was two years old. Some of my staffs are stay-in and some are stay-out. There's a staff house at the back where they rest and sleep, you'll see it when we tour the ground later._

Tina nods and inwardly smiles.

**Bette: **_Can we go now? Are you okay now Baby?_

**Tina: **_Wait, I know there's a lot more about you that I don't know yet, but tell me one more thing... something that you think I should know right now._

**Bette: **_Okay. Uhm... That...I'm so in love with you?_

Tina giggles and looks away. It's not what she's expecting to hear, but she finds Bette sweet and cute when she does this to her. Bette teasingly smiles and winks at her.

**Bette: **_Don't worry Baby, there's a lot more. You'll know everything about me as the days go by, as we live together. Just always remember that I love you. That's the most important thing, okay?_

Tina nods again and gazes at her. They quickly kiss on the lips.

**Bette: **_Let's go Baby, I know you're starving._

**Tina: **_Does Kit live here?_

**Bette: **_No. She lives about 5 miles from here. At the back of her house is the Porter's equestrian property. Kit is an equestrienne and she's a national champion when she competed two years ago._

**Tina: **_Really? Wow! That's great!_

Bette smiles without parting her lips.

**Tina: **_How about you, what fields are you champion at?_

**Bette: **_Uhm... I won the national chess tournament for 3 consecutive years..._

**Tina: **_What?! You're a national chess champion?!_

**Bette: **_I think I am._

**Tina: **_You let me win, didn't you? I knew it! You let me win last time, right?_

**Bette: **_Yeah, I did. I didn't want you to lose in front of your friends and colleagues._

**Tina: **_Huh! That's not fair. I remember that was one of the hardest plays I've ever had. I thought I'm gonna lose but for whatever reason, I suddenly won and I didn't know how the hell it happened. I had a feeling that time that you just let me win, but since I had doubts too, I didn't confront you anymore._

Bette doesn't respond; she just moves her eyes down and stares on the floor.

**Tina: **_Was your memory clear that you're a chess expert while we were playing last time?_

**Bette: **_No. I didn't have an idea. When I saw you playing with your friends, it seemed very familiar to me, the chessboard, the pieces, the players... but I couldn't recall that I have ever played chess. When you challenged everyone in the room to play with you, I took the challenge and sat down in front of you then I just played._

**Tina: **_You know what, you amaze me every time. You are a person with so much talent, yet you remain so down to earth. I love you so much for that._

Bette warmly looks at Tina.

**Bette: **_Thank you. Can we eat now? Or do you want us to go to Dad first and check on him?_

**Tina: **_Yeah, I wanna see him in his room._

Bette and Tina proceed to Dan's room but he is sleeping. Tina is stunned as she sees his dad's room.

**Tina: **_Wow!_

The room is extremely spacious, painted with relaxing colors. The furnishings are soft yet firm and ensures comfort; a large built-in aquarium into the wall and a very comfortable queen size bed. The room has its own toilet and bath; a flat screen television mounted on the wall and several push buttons to adjust the room's lighting for different moods. Through the window is a view of the Porter's beautiful garden with the fountain in the middle. Complete with everything inside, Dan can even stay all day without having the need to go out. It's like a house inside the mansion. There's also a connecting door to the stay-in caregiver's private room for easy access and monitoring on Dan. When Tina checks on his dad, he's comfortably sleeping. She looks at Bette; she can't describe how delighted and grateful she is for what Bette has prepared for her dad.

**Tina: **_Thank you. I'm short of words, I don't know how I'm gonna thank you._

Bette responds with a warm smile then she holds Tina's hand and caresses it. A little later, they proceed to the hall where the staffs are gathered, waiting for them.

**Bette: **_Hello everyone! I would like you all to meet Dr. Tina Kennard, my life partner. She'll be living with me in this mansion from now on. Her dad; his name is Dan; he's my second dad and he'll stay here too. I'd like you all to give Tina and Dan the same respect you give me. Tina as my life partner is the co-owner of this house from now on so please follow her orders or instructions._

Tina sweetly looks at Bette then gives the staffs her sweetest smile as she greets them. Bette knows every name of all her employees and introduces each of them to Tina.

**Staffs: **_Welcome Dr. Tina Kennard! It's our pleasure to be of service to you!_

**Tina: **_Wow! Thank you! Call me Tina. It's fine by me._

**Bette: **_Okay. That's all guys. Thanks Linda._

Bette holds Tina's hand and leads her to the dining area. Their food is ready. While eating, one of the servers is standing by the corner, waiting for any requests or order. But Bette knows that Tina won't feel comfortable having someone standing on the side while they eat. She talks to the server.

**Bette: **_Maria, it's okay. You don't have to stay while we eat. I'll just call you if we need something. But we're okay here. Thank you._

**Maria: **_Yes ma'am!_

The server leaves the dining area. Bette and Tina eat a scrumptious meal, conversing enthusiastically as if they've never seen each other for ten long years. Bette introduces every food on the table since Tina is not familiar with all of it. Once in a while, she feeds her with little tidbits from her fork. Tina finds it so sweet being pampered by Bette.

They continue their conversation as they enjoy the food. Tina is learning a lot about Bette's life. She has a lot of questions and Bette tries to answer all of it; not minding if she bares everything about her life. She has never trusted anyone as much as she's trusting Tina now.

After eating, they stay for a while in the dining area. Then Tina couldn't wait, she's dying to see the kitchen. She loves cooking. Although when they were in the island she seldom cooked because she was so pre-occupied with work and other activities, cooking is still one of her passions.

**Tina: **_I haven't seen your kitchen. I wanna see it._

**Bette: **_Okay. By the way, I have a personal chef but he comes here only twice a week. You can request any menu you want. He's an excellent chef. His name is Randy._

**Tina: **_Can I still cook for you on some days even if you have a chef?_

**Bette: **_Of course Baby, absolutely! As long as it won't exhaust you, cook by all means._

Bette holds Tina's hands and leads her to the kitchen. As soon as they walk in, Tina is stunned once again by what she sees. The kitchen is to die for. It has a luxurious, sophisticated design with extraordinary details, rich and innovative materials used, lovely fixtures, and textures and very spacious. It has an island with a white granite countertop, and the dramatic hanging lights illuminate the kitchen island with its pretty chairs. Its designs include distinctive styles and colors that make them one-of-a-kind, making the kitchen an inviting place to cook, relax, or converse. She has never seen a kitchen as luxurious as this. Truly, Bette has an excellent taste in style.

**Tina: **_Wow! I'm in awe of your kitchen. It's amazingly beautiful!_

**Bette: **_Thanks!_

Bette sweetly smiles at her.

**Tina: **_So this is where you grew up?_

**Bette: **_No. The house where Kit lives now, that's where we grew up. But that house belongs to Kit now. Dad gave that to her when he bought this house. My parents lived here only for a year, and then they passed away._

**Tina: **_I see. How many rooms do you have here?_

**Bette: **_There are ten bedrooms, three downstairs and seven upstairs. At the top are the recreation room, home theater, the gym, swimming pool and Jacuzzi. We also have a secret basement and there is a service elevator. It's seldom used but when I was on my wheelchair, I often used it. _

Obviously, the house is full of luxurious things unimaginable. Tina is in awe.

**Bette: **_Baby__, there's one room downstairs that I'm gonna show you. It's next to Dad's room._

Bette guides Tina to the room. As Bette punches in the security code to open the door, Tina notices a name plate mounted on the front door and it says Dr. Tina Kennard. When they enter, Tina is surprised when she sees that it's a clinic. The room is huge too and it has almost complete clinic furniture; table, chairs, medical equipment, and the like.

**Tina: **_Oh my god!_

Bette warmly smiles.

**Bette: **_This used to be my dad's study. I converted this room into a clinic two months before I went to the island. I'd thought you could use this. The medical tools are not yet complete; I'm not sure what else you'd need. And there are no medicines yet. I don't know what medicines to put in a clinic. You can place all your medical stuff here. We can add some more, whatever you need._

**Tina: **_Baby, why are you doing this?_

**Bette: **_Because I love you._

Tina is speechless, overwhelmed. All of a sudden she has all these things she never imagined she'd have this very soon. Now she realizes too that even before Bette went back to the island, she had been planning and preparing. How can she ever complain, it's like Bette is pampering her with everything.

**Bette: **_I'll show you the rooms upstairs later and I'll give you all the security codes in this house. We can go around the mansion's ground first._

**Tina: **_Okay._

They go out of the house. The ground of the mansion is so huge; the lawn is so green, with well maintained beautiful plants that beautify the surroundings. There's a large magnificent garden with a fountain in the middle; the sight of it will ease any pain you're feeling. There's also an artistically designed swimming pool, a tennis court and farther away is a view of the coast. This is truly one amazing, wonderful place to live in. Then Bette brings Tina to the huge garage; she opens it with a remote control. The moment they enter, Tina notices Bette's collection of the most expensive cars. But one car strikes her the most.

**Tina: **_Why do you have a race car here? Is it yours?_

**Bette: **_Yeah, I used to join tournaments. I started racing since my senior year in high school, but I never won, ever. It just became my hobby._

**Tina: **_You're really into sports, aren't you?_

**Bette: **_I am. I love sports. Any kind._

**Tina: **_Yeah, that explains it. You have beautiful arms._

**Bette: **_I do?_

**Tina: **_Yeah! That makes you so hot._

Bette smiles salaciously, while Tina giggles.

**Bette: **_Baby, we'll buy your car next month once your papers have been processed. But in the meantime you can use mine first._

**Tina:**_ Well, I don't really need to have my own car..._

**Bette: **_What?! Are you kidding me? Baby, that's basic necessity. You need to have your own car once you start working or when you study. Although, I don't want you to work yet cuz I want you to be familiar with all the places here first. But it's up to you, whatever you decide, I'm just here to support you._

**Tina: **_I mean, you have so many cars, we don't need to buy another one. I can just borrow one of your cars.._

**Bette: **_Okay, you can take this one if you don't want me to buy you a new car. I bought this last year, two months before my accident. Steve is our driver, he's a mechanic too. He checks the conditions of all these cars every now and then. By the way, this was barely used. I think I only used it four or five times, so it's still new somehow._

Bette is referring to the Bentley car. Tina smiles at her, grateful for everything.

**Bette: **_I think my doctor partner would look so hot with this. Would you agree?_

**Tina: **_I don't know. I have not driven any of these expensive cars. I'm so overwhelmed..._

**Bette: **_Baby, get used to it. You can use any car you want, okay?_

**Tina: **_How about you, which car do you use?_

**Bette: **_Steve drives for me every day to work; we use the Rolls-Royce car. But when I drive myself, I use the Audi cuz it's smaller._

**Tina: **_Can I ask you something?_

**Bette: **_Sure?_

**Tina: **_I assume you have a private jet, do you?_

Bette stoops on the ground momentarily then looks at Tina as she humbly responds.

**Bette: **_Yes._

Tina already anticipated it, knowing that she's a CEO, the owner of Porter Inc., and a billionaire.

**Bette: **_I use it for business travel within the US, or nearby countries. If the flight is too long, I prefer taking commercial planes._

What more can she do, but accept the fact that her partner is one of the richest people in the country.

They walk on the ground as Bette tours Tina on the entire Porter yard. They walk like strolling at the park. The ground and surroundings of the entire mansion is huge. While they stroll, their arms are wrapped on each other's body walking side by side, enjoying each other's presence in the cool weather.

They stay in the garden and relax. Even the garden furniture is so elegant; the setting is extremely relaxing. Shortly, Bette pulls her mobile from her pocket and calls her staff.

**Bette: **_Linda, can you please bring us some sparkling water? We're here at the garden._

**Linda: **_Yes ma'am!_

Bette and Tina continue their conversation as if they have so many stories to tell. No dull moments between them. They share stories of their life from childhood until they've become adults. They share laughter and secrets, talking about anything and everything; no holds barred. They get to know more about each other, being more comfortable, more familiar with themselves. The feelings that they have at the moment could not be described; their faces exude joy and gratefulness and enthusiasm.

Little did they know that more than two hours have already passed and they're still in the garden, enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, Bette's phone rings; it's her assistant.

**James: **_I'm leaving the office to bring the documents that you need to sign. I'll be at your house in twenty minutes._

**Bette: **_Okay James, I'll wait for you._

She looks at Tina.

**Bette: **_Baby, let's go back to the house. James is coming. I want to introduce you to him._

**Tina: **_Okay._

They slowly walk and go back to the house. As they step inside, a golden retriever and a Siberian cat are racing towards Bette and they enthusiastically greet them by giddily circling around.

**Bette: **_Hello my darlings!_

Bette pats and strokes them both, and then the golden retriever sits in front of Tina while looking up at her; the Siberian cat slithers her body around Tina's legs. Tina is amazed.

**Tina: **_Oh my god, who are these friendly cuties?_

She looks at Bette and Bette gives her an inward smile, and then introduces first the golden retriever.

**Bette: **_This is Prince. He's almost four years old. He has been with me since he was just a little cute puppy. Kit took care of him when I was away. He was so happy when I came back._

**Tina: **_Hello Prince!_

Tina crouches down on one knee then calmly pets Prince under the chin and neck. He wags his tail as he greets Tina back, showing his friendliness. His neat long, flowing coat in shades of beautiful gold, with big friendly brown eyes and warm smile are so admirable, making him one gorgeous and lovely dog. Tina pats him fondly.

**Bette: **_And then...this cutie here is Fluffy. She's almost two years old now. She was just a tiny kitten when I had her...very sweet but overly playful. Prince is extremely patient with her. She loves bathing so I had to get her a cute tiny bath tub. But she has an OCD, she never gets out of the house because she thinks it's too dirty outside. She doesn't like stepping on the grass or the ground. If she goes out, you have to carry her all throughout._

**Tina: **_Really?! Amazing!_

**Bette: **_Yeah! Kit took care of her too when I was away. I took them both back when I was discharged from the hospital. I thought they've forgotten about me, but they didn't. They were so happy and so sweet to me when I came back. Fluffy used to take a nap my lap when I was on my wheelchair, then I would rub her tummy and comb her fur._

**Tina: **_How about Prince, does he go out of the house?_

**Bette:**_ Yes, he's my ever reliable companion everyday when I run around the mansion._

Suddenly, Fluffy climbs on Tina's lap. She pets her while marveling at her all pure white fluffy fur, round blue eyes and her pink nose. Fluffy is one gorgeous and sweet cat.

**Tina: **_Wow, you have two very sociable companions here, huh!_

**Bette: **_Yeah! They're so adorable. They're my stress relievers._

**Tina: **_How come I didn't see them earlier?_

**Bette: **_They were inside their own room. They were probably sleeping._

**Tina: **_Do they sleep in your bed?_

**Bette: **_No. I've made a rule that my bed is off-limits to them, and they are highly trained. Each of them has their own bed in their room, but Fluffy prefers sleeping on Prince's bed. These two love to snuggle and always sleep together. You should see their room, it's nice._

**Tina: **_Really?! Wow! Yeah, I wanna see it._

They walk towards the room. Tina is more than amazed as she looks inside. Never has she imagined that pets can have their own beds and a room of their own. She marvels at the nicely designed, state of the art pet room, complete with furniture, bathroom, built-in playpen, cat tree, set of toys and other stuff necessary for Prince and Fluffy. When she inspects the bathroom, aside from the cute tiny bath tub at the end, she notices a state of the art, odor free litter box. Though it's a pet's room, it doesn't have any animal odor at all. It's so neat with proper exhaust and ventilation. She's amazed.

While she's walking around, Bette sits on the chair. Immediately, Fluffy hops in and sits on her lap, needing some affection from her. Bette fondly pets her.

**Tina: **_Now I know why you asked me for a kitten when we were in the island... cuz you used to have one._

**Bette: **_Yeah, my subconscious was telling me to get one. Perhaps I was missing my sweet Fluffy... This is my princess._

**Tina: **_Oh yeah? So you have a Prince, you have a princess, does it mean you are the queen?_

Bette beams at her.

**Bette:** _No, not me. You are my queen._

Tina chuckles.

**Tina: **_So, I'm your queen, Prince is your prince, Fluffy is your princess...who are you then?_

**Bette:**_ I'm your servant...ready to serve my three masters._

Bette and Tina both laugh hard; laughing at themselves. They're so adorable with their child-like conversation. It' such a unique and admirable chemistry they have; so lovely, so sweet. Suddenly, Linda knocks on the open door.

**Linda: **_Madam, James has arrived. He's in the living room._

**Bette: **_Thanks Linda!_

They walk to the living room where James is waiting then Bette introduces Tina.

**Bette: **_Baby, this is my very dependable assistant, James. James this is my partner, Tina. Dr. Tina Kennard._

**James: **_The famous Tina! Hi Dr. Kennard! It's nice to meet you finally!_

**Tina:**_ How did I become famous?_

With a quizzical facial expression, she quickly glances at Bette who shrugs off.

**Tina:**_ Hello James! Call me Tina._

They both extend their arms for a handshake and exchange a small talk. In a little while, Tina excuses herself.

**Tina: **_Bette, I'll just go to Dad and check on him._

**Bette: **_Okay Baby._

Bette and James sit on the couch and discuss business matters; Bette signs some important documents then makes some important phone calls. Being a CEO, it is given that she's always busy even when she's at home; she's very workaholic.

When she goes to Dan's room an hour later, she finds Tina comfortably sleeping on the large couch. She decides not to bother her in her sleep; Dan is also asleep in his bed. Instead, she keeps herself busy in the house, gives Linda an instruction to arrange all of Tina's stuff, take out her clothes from her luggage and arrange them in her own closets, her shoes in her own shoe cabinet, her medical books and medical stuff in her clinic and other things.

A few more hours have passed and it's seven in the evening. Tina is still sleeping while Dan is being fed by his personal carer. Bette sits on Tina's side, watches her as she dozes off then caresses her. Tina slowly opens her eyes and sees Bette warmly looking at her, sitting on her side, stroking her.

**Bette: **_Baby..._

**Tina: **_I fell asleep._

**Bette: **_Yeah, you must be tired. Fluffy is also sleeping on your feet._

**Tina: **_Oh!_

She looks at her feet and sees Fluffy curled up. She mumbles.

**Tina: **_Your pets like me._

**Bette: **_Yes, they do. Did you know that Fluffy doesn't sleep just anywhere? She must really like you a lot._

Tina smiles and caresses Bette's thighs.

**Tina: **_Gah! I slept for more than three hours!_

**Bette: **_That's okay Baby. You can sleep upstairs. You haven't seen our bedroom yet._

**Tina: **_Yeah, I haven't seen your entire house._

**Bette: **_I'll show you the rest of the house tomorrow. Dinner is ready. We can eat first then you can take a long rest._

**Tina: **_Okay._

Tina proceeds to the bathroom downstairs and washes her face while Bette waits for her at the dining table. They eat a sumptuous dinner, as expected. It's their first dinner at Bette's mansion and it's a lovely evening for both of them; so happy that they're dining together in the house as a couple. There's no dull moment for them.

**∞∞o0o∞∞**

After dinner and a very long and interesting conversation, they relax for a while in the living room. The weather is cold outside and this will be Tina's first night in the Porter's mansion. She has not seen the entire house, but of course, there's no rush as she will now be a permanent resident of the Porter's mansion. While relaxing on the couch, she leans her head on Bette.

**Bette: **_You must be tired. Let's go upstairs so you can take a rest._

**Tina: **_I'm not really tired. I just want to take a bath._

**Bette: **_Do you want to swim in the pool upstairs?_

**Tina: **_No. I want a warm bath. Where's your room?_

**Bette: **_Do you mean our bedroom?_

Tina gazes up at her and inwardly smiles, realizing she said the wrong thing.

**Bette: **_Let's go upstairs Baby. Come._

Tina marvels on the spiral staircase as they walk up. It is elegantly designed, truly well-engineered. She can't see any flaws in any part of the house; its furniture, fixtures, textures, lighting, ceiling, flooring and everything. The architecture inside is superb. She thinks it's perfectly built.

As they enter the room, Tina is stunned by how magnificent the bedroom is. Aside from very spacious, it has a unique and state of the art design, distinctively modern in style. The bed is not a normal king size bed; five people can fit. It's custom-made with a unique, classy design. On the side table, she sees a painting of Bette and herself.

**Tina: **_You made this?_

**Bette: **_Yeah._

**Tina: **_It's so beautiful._

**Bette: **_Thanks. Baby, feel free to go around and check the room. I'm just going to the bathroom and prepare the hot tub for you. I won't take long._

Tina walks around as she marvels on the furniture, lighting, curtains and everything she sees inside. She notices that there are no cabinets for the clothes, but a small door on one end catches her attention. As she opens it, she finds out that it's a dressing room with large closets. At the end of the aisle is a large full-length mirror. The clothes section is opposite the shoes. Bette has a collection of designer clothes and she has a lot of it. It's so organized, segregated from business suits, gowns and formal wears, casual dresses, sports clothes, and a lot more, arranged according to colors. On the opposite side is the shoes section. She's surprised when she sees Bette's thousand pairs of beautiful, expensive branded shoes. She has all kinds, all types, name it all.

**Tina: **_Whoa! You are a shoe horse!_

A small aisle separates another set of large closets and when she opens, she finds her own clothes already arranged inside. She assumes that the housekeeper has been instructed by Bette to take it out from her suitcases. There are also some nighties and house clothes that she doesn't recognize as hers, but she thinks that Bette bought them for her. A shoe section is also allotted for her, sadly, she only has a few pairs in it.

While Tina walks around, inspecting the room, Bette prepares the hot tub. As she waits for it to be filled with warm water, she does her evening-hygiene routine, brushes her teeth and washes up. Tina continues to scrutinize the insides of the bedroom, admiring everything she sees, the relaxing and comfortable setting and ambiance. When she lays herself on the bed, it feels like lying on the clouds, so comfortable like her ultimate dream bed. The bedroom has a remote control that adjusts the setting, the atmosphere, the mood and the temperature of the room. She has never been inside a bedroom as sophisticated, as beautiful and relaxing as this. It feels like being in a fairytale movie.

Shortly after, she walks around again and gazes out of the window which is overlooking the city lights.

**Tina: **_Wow, magnificent!_

Marvelling at the view, she stands steadily. All her discoveries for the last twelve hours have been overwhelming. Then it's starting to sink in; she has all of these unimaginable things so quickly; things she thought would only exist in her dreams. No one is more grateful than her; she couldn't ask for more. Afterward, she's starting to get emotional.

In a little while, Bette goes out of the bathroom all washed up, wearing a robe. Noticing Tina steadily staring out of the window, she walks towards her, stands behind and wraps her arms around her body.

**Bette: **_The view is amazing, isn't it?_

Without any words, Tina turns around and hugs Bette, leans her face on her shoulder and hugs her so tight. Suddenly, Bette notices that Tina is silently sobbing.

**Bette: **_Oh, Baby... Why are you crying? Don't cry Baby. It's gonna be fine. You'll learn to love the life here in the big city._

Tina continues to sob silently, and she couldn't control it; Bette consoles her as she runs her palm up and down her back, soothing her.

**Tina: **_Thank you._

**Bette: **_For what?_

**Tina: **_For these...all of these._

**Bette: **_You're welcome Baby. Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. I'll be at your side, don't worry._

She hugs her tighter. Tina is mollified with Bette's reassuring words and hugs.

**Bette: **_The tub is ready. You can take a warm bath now. It would help relax your muscles._

**Tina: **_Okay. Thanks._

They break from each others' hugs. Bette puts on her night clothes and Tina pads into the bathroom. But her heart nearly stops when she sees how exquisite the bathroom is. She has never seen such a huge and beautiful bathroom in real life. It's bigger than her bedroom in the island. There's a separate shower, with glass enclosure and a jet tub that is so deep, she could sink in up to her neck and lose herself completely. Everything around is tiled with an Italian marble, with large mirrors; the bathroom color and lighting is so relaxing and inviting. All furniture inside is obviously made of expensive materials. Tina has no words to describe it. She swallows, dumbfounded.

Again, she walks around and looks over. There are built-in cabinets, well stocked with towels, robes and linens. Then there are two separate cabinets, obviously one is for Bette and the other one for her. Each cabinet is complete with toiletries and hygiene, medications and first-aid items, cleaning supplies and paper products, appliances such as hair dryer, curling iron and the like. Everything is so organized; no need to look further for anything because everything is already available. What a convenient life she has now!

After brushing her teeth, she takes the remote control and browses for a mellow, relaxing music and plays it in a low volume. She smiles, feeling happy and calm. Instead of going directly into the bathtub, Tina goes to the shower room and rinses with soap and shampoo, scrubbing all dirt in her. She hasn't cleansed her body for the last 24 hours. When she thinks she's all cleaned up, she dips into the jet tub, submerging her body up to her neck; the hot water massages her skin. It's totally relaxing. Then she rests her neck on the tub pillow and closes her eyes. With all her heart, she feels nothing but contentment, gratefulness for this unexpected gift, this convenience and pleasure she is experiencing. What would life be if she declined Bette's offer? What would life be if she just left the island without letting Bette know where she's going? She probably wouldn't experience all of these, and most of all, her life would be miserable without her beloved Bette.

While in deep thought, Bette slowly and carefully enters the bathroom then halts halfway. Tina opens her eyes and sees Bette already clothed in her nightwear while holding another set of nighties.

**Tina: **_Hey Baby._

**Bette: **_Is the water temperature okay, or is it too hot?_

**Tina: **_I__t's perfect!_

**Bette: **_Here, I brought you nighties to wear._

**Tina: **_Thanks Baby. I've seen some new clothes in my closet. Are they mine?_

**Bette: **_Yeah. I bought them for you last week. Hope you'll like them._

**Tina: **_Well, I haven't tried them yet, but thanks!_

There's a pause for a few seconds, Bette carefully listens to the soft music playing in the background then gazes at Tina.

**Bette: **_Thomas Newman..._

**Tina: **_Yeah. Any Other Name._

They both chuckle at the same time, realizing that they have the same taste of hot tub music.

**Bette: **_Well, I'll stay in the bedroom and wait for you._

**Tina: **_Care to join me here?_

Bette hesitates and gives her a quizzical look. She's not expecting Tina to ask her to bathe with her; at least not too soon. But it seems like Tina is ready to explore everything between the two of them. Bette stands motionless, undecided; Tina raises her left eyebrow as if saying, what are you waiting for?

**Tina: **_Baby...?_

Bette gives her a salacious smile then takes off her nightwear, walks toward her and dips in the tub. Tina spreads out her legs, allowing Bette to sit in between and lean back. She plants soft kisses on her nape, her hands stroking Bette's upper body. Likewise, Bette runs her hands gently over Tina's thighs and legs as she leans back on her. For several long minutes, no words are spoken. They just enjoy the quiet, intimate moment, caressing each other; their first time to bathe together in a hot tub. The atmosphere is so intimate, the lavender fragrance enveloping them, their bodies covered in foam, and mellow music plays on the background.

A little later, Bette speaks in a low, soft voice.

**Bette: **_Tee..._

**Tina: **_Yeah?_

**Bette: **_Can I ask you something?_

**Tina: **_Sure Baby._

**Bette: **_Dr. Evans..._

**Tina: **_What about him?_

**Bette: **_Was he your boyfriend before I went back to the island?_

**Tina: **_No. But we went out a couple of times._

Bette swallows. She keeps quiet then takes a deep breath. Tina senses it and speaks softly.

**Tina: **_I didn't think you were still coming back. He was my only close friend in the island, everyone was away. I felt so alone and lonely, I had no one to talk to._

**Bette: **_Did you sleep with him?_

Tina doesn't respond, purses her lips and turns her head towards the tiled wall.

**Bette: **_It's okay, I understand._

**Tina: **_No. I didn't sleep with him._

**Bette: **_You didn't?_

**Tina: **_No. I didn't. I swear._

**Bette: **_Did you kiss him?_

**Tina: **_Baby, I didn't kiss anyone when you were away. Since you came into my life, I have not kissed anyone, or made love to anyone but you._

Bette feels relieved as she hears Tina. She trusts her but she continues to ask, wanting her to open up and be more comfortable with any kind of topic.

**Bette: **_Why did you go out with him?_

**Tina: **_I went out with him cuz I thought I could forget about you._

Bette blinks and gazes down on the lather.

**Bette: **_Did you?_

**Tina: **_No. Every time we went out, he would always bring you up in our conversation. How can I forget you if he would always remind me of you?_

**Bette: **_Did you tell him about us?_

**Tina: **_Yes._

**Bette: **_Really?!_

**Tina: **_Yeah. I asked him to stop talking about you cuz I was trying to move on and I didn't want any topics about you. Every time I remember you, I felt a rod drilling through my heart. It was too painful for me not knowing where you were. Then I admitted to him that I'm in love with you._

**Bette: **_How did he react?_

**Tina: **_As expected, he was surprised. He didn't believe me at all. He said it isn't possible cuz I've always been straight and he said, never in my wildest imagination will I ever be in love with a woman. He even told me that if I didn't like him, I didn't need to make-up a story...that I can just simply say he didn't have a chance on me._

Bette chuckles.

**Tina: **_When we closed out the deal on the house, I told him about us, that I'm moving in with you. He finally believed me and he wished me luck. He's such a gentleman._

There's a pause for several moments. They continue to caress each other; Tina plants soft kisses on Bette's nape and ears and cheek.

**Tina: **_Can I ask you something? But I want an honest answer from you._

**Bette: **_Okay._

**Tina: **_Were you jealous with Dr. Evans when we were still in the island?_

**Bette: **_Yes._

Bette twists her mouth and stares down as she admits. Her face looks serious.

**Tina: **_That explains it. That's why you loathed him._

There's another pause for a little while, and then Bette asks.

**Bette: **_Why did you not let me date with Caleb?_

**Tina:**_ Caleb?__ Because I didn't want you to fall for him...cuz I was already in love with you during that time._

**Bette: **_And you lied to me..._

**Tina: **_I did. I'm sorry._

Bette takes a deep breath. This intimate moment is so precious. It makes them feel so at ease with each other while naked; knowing more of their deepest secrets. It feels good to have clarity on some things they weren't sure of before.

**Tina: **_Why did you say yes to him when he asked you for a date? I was so mad at you that time._

**Bette: **_Diversion... God, I was already in love with you Tina but I wasn't sure of myself if I'm really gay. I wanted to test myself if I would fall for Caleb._

**Tina: **_Jeez! Why didn't we tell each other about our true feelings?_

**Bette: **_I__ don't know. Why didn't you?_

**Tina: **_I was scared. I never thought I would, and I could fall in love with a woman...until I met you._

Bette tilts her head and glances at Tina, and then Tina cups her face, looking at her intimately before moving her mouth to hers. For several minutes, they kiss fervently, exchanging their warm breaths, exchanging fluids, softly moaning as arousal starts to build up in their bodies. Later, Bette breaks the kiss and whispers seductively.

**Bette: **_Come to bed._

She smiles salaciously as she gets out of the tub. Tina returns it with a coy smile but she leans back and rests her head on the tub pillow.

Bette proceeds to the bedroom. As she waits for Tina, she takes the remote control and turns on a dimmer switch, creating a soft, subdued lighting in the room. The setting is so intimate, the smell of the room is so fresh and relaxing and then, Bette plays a sensual music in the background.

In a couple of minutes, Tina gets out of the tub and puts on the robe. She knows that Bette is waiting for her but she takes her time; she uses the blow-dryer to dry her hair, making sure it's not dripping. As she walks to the bedroom, she sees Bette sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her intently. She stands in front; their eyes lock. Afterward, she wraps her hands around Bette's neck while gazing down at her; seeing nothing on her face but desire. She bends forward and plants a soft kiss on her lips. Slowly, Bette takes off Tina's robe and guides her to sit on her lap facing her.

Tina gracefully sits over Bette's lap, straddling her, with her two hands wrapped around her neck. Bette warps her arms around Tina's body, supporting her back, and they gaze intimately at each other for a prolonged moment, no words are spoken. Little by little, Bette moves her right hand over Tina's body, from her back, to her shoulders, to her chest, to her breasts and down to her tummy. Tina allows Bette to touch her anywhere as she steadily sits over her lap enjoying her touches, her caressing. Bette's hand feels so warm and soft as it wanders over her bare skin. Tina feels something stirring inside her that she hasn't felt in three weeks; she's yearning to feel the same pleasure she felt the first time they made love. Bette looks up at her before putting her mouth on her pink nipple, and then she licks it in a circular motion, so passionate, yet intense. She alternates it with the other nipple. Slowly, her hand goes down to Tina's private part, then she cups her neat mound and looks intently at her, full of longing, desire, and love.

**Bette: **_You are mine now. All mine. Mine alone._

**Tina: **_I'm yours. I'm all yours._

She kisses Bette and for several long moments, they passionately kiss; their tongues dance around as they explore each other's mouth. Tina holds Bette's robe then gestures her to take it off. While they're both naked, Bette pulls Tina towards the middle of the bed. She lies on her back while Tina is on top, straddling her, their bodies pressing against each other. They continue their passionate kiss, Bette allowing Tina's avaricious tongue to posses her mouth, sucking her lower lip, absorbing her soft moans. Then she slowly pulls out and holds Bette's face as she surveys it, tracing every part of her face with a tender gliding of her knuckles. She gazes down, and Bette looks up intently at her, not averting her eyes for a single second.

**Tina: **_What did you do to me to make me fall so deeply in love with you?_

Bette smiles teasingly and speaks in her deep low voice.

**Bette: **_I don't know. I was in coma. I didn't do anything, I was just your patient._

Tina giggles and kisses Bette again with so much fervor.

While kissing passionately, Bette moves and with her strong arms, she suddenly rolls and flips Tina, putting her underneath. Tina could not believe it; Bette is now on top; her hands pinned on the bed as Bette holds them firmly, she can't match her physical strength. Now she's completely in Bette's power and feels helpless; she submits then. While on top, Bette stares at her for a prolonged moment and plants a soft quick kiss on her lips.

**Bette: **_You are so beautiful Baby. I want every inch of you._

Tina coyly smiles. Bette kisses her again on the lips, devouring her mouth and they intensely kiss for several long moments. Bette moves her mouth to Tina's cheeks, kissing and licking her ears, licking her jaws, down to her neck and to her chest. She explores Tina's body using her wet lips and hot tongue, her hand in sync as it wanders all over. Little by little, she moves her hand over the delicate part and feels Tina's wetness. Bette sees the budding of Tina's nipples; the unmistakable dilation of her eyes showing her arousal.

**Bette: **_You're so wet Baby._

Tina speaks on a breathy voice, squirming as Bette's hands feather down the insides of her thighs to the surface of her mound.

**Tina: **_Yeah, I'm so wet for you. Make love to me now._

**Bette: **_I want to make love to you all night long. Do you think you can handle me?_

Tina giggles. Bette's voice is so enticing. How can she ever resist? A shudder of excitement slices through her at the thought of spending all night just making love, without boundaries. Her breathing quickens.

Bette surveys again Tina's body, planting gentle kisses all over, moving down to her lower abdomen. Tina gasps for breath, the muscles of her stomach flexes in response to Bette's kisses. Very slowly, Bette goes down pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of her thighs. Tina moans in pleasure, anticipating what Bette is about to do to her. She spreads her legs invitingly then Bette gently parts Tina's perfect pink lips with her fingers so she could run her tongue along her slick folds. Tina gasps as she feels Bette's mouth caress her wet and hot sex, her tongue soft and slippery sweet. She bites her lip, wanting to hold off as much as she could because Bette's tongue feels so incredibly good.

**Tina: **_Aahhh..._

The loud cry escapes her before she could stop it. Bette claims her; flattening her tongue, she relentlessly licks her to and fro, devouring her sex. Tina's wetness is all over her mouth. She pleasures her with so much passion that Tina could not control her juice coming out. Then Bette focuses on her pulsating bead and sucks it hard.

**Tina: **_Oh Bette.. Oh god.._

Bette gently nibbles it; Tina whimpers in delight; the hot sensation of her wet, demanding mouth on her aching nub almost sending her straight into orbit. She has never felt this way before and no one has ever done it the way Bette is doing it; the way Bette is pleasuring her. She wishes this bliss will never end. She moans as her juice continues to flow from her slit.

**Tina: **_Oh dear god.._

Without pausing, Bette laps and licks her fervently, in constant rhythm. Tina is completely lost in her, and the world disappears as Bette brings her to the world of euphoria.

For several long minutes, Bette continues to lap her ferociously on her slit with her deft tongue, tasting her essence. Tina arches her back and moves her hips constantly as she gets closer to release. But Bette holds her down under her assaulting tongue, sucks her aching bud harder then brings her to climax.

Tina screams as she explodes. Bette slows down and pulls out, kisses her mound quickly one more time and rests her head on her thighs; sweats sprouting on her forehead as she breathes heavily. Tina moves her legs, pulling Bette toward her.

**Tina: **_Come up here Baby._

She slowly comes up, still on top and in a missionary position; Tina wipes the sweats on Bette's forehead and her face then wraps her legs around Bette's legs.

**Tina: **_God, you're so tired Baby. That was intense._

She kisses her on the lips, tasting herself from Bette's mouth. After a short kiss, Bette buries her head on Tina's neck, resting her body in a prone position. Tina nuzzles her nose into Bette's damp hair; she can smell her own feminine scent, the smell of sex, sweat, and the lavender. The combination is intoxicating and invigorating.

In a little while, their breathing normalizes. Bette gets off Tina's body and they enjoy the comfort of after-sex, lying beside each other; no words are spoken for ten minutes. Afterward, Tina starts caressing again Bette from the tummy, going up to her midriff and slowly, touching her breasts and her nipples. She draws circles around her areola, causing Bette to gasp. She does it alternately with the other breast. A few moments later, she lifts her body and puts her mouth on Bette's nipple and licks it passionately. Bette revels on the sensation as she feels Tina's hot wet mouth on her breasts. Feeling so aroused once again, she lets Tina continue what she's doing.

Having no experience, Tina mimics Bette on how she was pleasured by her. Never has she imagined that she'll enjoy what she's doing now. She loves the feel of Bette's breast inside her mouth. The feeling is exquisite; fueling her arousal once more. She obsessively licks and sucks while her right hand moves down Bette's private part, aching to touch it.

Suddenly, Bette pushes her and immediately goes on top, pinning down her hands above her head. Once again, she's confined by Bette; she's beneath her power. A new facet of her character unfolds once again. Tina realizes now that her partner is so dominant in bed, and wild in sex. She used to know her as timid, fragile and submissive. But that was during her amnesia. She never thought that Bette who is so feminine, so modest, so demure, is a boss in bed. She can't match her physical strength; all she can do is submit to her. But she takes pleasure in being dominated by her; she likes being devoured by Bette. This new discovery about Bette is turning Tina on.

As Bette stares down at her, she's feeling her arousal inside building so fast, she couldn't help it and she couldn't believe it; how does Bette do it to her? She's easily aroused with her touch, with her gaze, with her kiss. For a few moments, they intimately look at each other, without words spoken but their minds connect, their feelings merge, their hearts unite.

Tina lifts her head as she tries to kiss Bette on the lips, but Bette immediately moves her face, avoiding Tina's kiss, teasing her. Tina giggles. They glance at each other again with inward smiles, communicating through their eyes. Tina once again attempts to kiss Bette on the lips, but Bette's reflex is so quick, avoiding Tina's mouth. Tina chuckles and drops her head on the bed, as if saying she gives up.

Bette smiles teasingly and whispers.

**Bette: **_I love you._

**Tina: **_I love you._

They finally kiss, so passionately; their tongues seeking each other in a gentle dance of desire, and a shiver of pure want rippling through. Without detaching her mouth from Tina's, she moves her legs, placing it alternately with Tina's legs; their delicate parts touching against each others' thighs. Tina caresses Bette's bare bottom, loving the feel of her soft skin and her firm butt. Bette starts to grind, rub and thrust in a passionate manner, controlling their movements. Tina submits to Bette, feeling the sensation, the pleasure and feeling the passion and love. She closes her eyes as she relishes the moment.

**Bette: **_Baby, look at me._

Tina opens her eyes and looks at Bette. Heat radiates in each other's body as they make love; their hands all over each other; their bodies moving in rhythms for several long moments, until they merge into one body-racking, soul-shattering orgasm together.

Tina may be a doctor; she may know human anatomy, and she may know theories about sex and orgasms. But at the moment, she realizes that personal experience is the best, and no one can dispute it; it's better than books, better than stories, better than hearsay or lectures. She may have had male partners, they may have their proud willies, but none of them have ever made her feel the way Bette did it. No one made her orgasm multiple times, and no one has ever satisfied her the way she felt the satisfaction from Bette. As they rest, lying beside each other, she ponders. This is it. This feeling, this intimacy, this experience is what she had been searching for.

After a while of not talking, Bette lies sideways facing Tina. She takes her hand and caresses it.

**Bette: **_Tee...__ If this is just a dream, I don't wanna wake up anymore. I want to remain asleep._

Tina narrows her eyes, creases her brows but she affectionately smiles then looks at her.

**Tina: **_You're not dreaming, Baby. This is real, we are real._

Bette doesn't respond as if she needs more convincing. Tina lifts her upper body and moves her mouth on Bette's neck and nips it for a little while, letting Bette feel the pain. Bette suddenly reacts.

**Bette: **_Ouch! That hurts! Why did you do that?!_

**Tina: **_See?! You're awake. That means you're not dreaming..._

**Bette: **_Ah! That hurts!_

**Tina: **_I'm sorry Baby, the pain would subside soon. But you're not dreaming, I guarantee you that._

She smiles at her then kisses the part on her neck that she bit, and then she lies on the bed again.

**Bette: **_You made me the happiest person on earth._

Tina inwardly smiles, as if saying, the feeling is just mutual.

**Bette: **_Tee..._

**Tina: **_Yeah?_

Bette tilts her head and with an imploring look, gazes at Tina.

**Bette: **_Please don't leave me. My life has no meaning without you._

Tina moves closer and leans towards her; she rests her elbow on the bed and supports her head, then looks at Bette directly in the eyes and speaks in a sincere tone.

**Tina: **_Baby, I'm not gonna leave you. I promise to stay with you..._

**Bette: **_Forever?_

**Tina: **_Yes, forever. And I promise that I will always love you with all my heart._

**Bette: **_Thank you._

They gaze at each other for a prolonged moment. They are obviously in rapture.

**Bette: **_I love you._

**Tina: **_I love you too, Baby._

Tina is so amazed with Bette's honesty. Despite her status in life, her wealth, the power she has, she's not afraid to show her weakness, her need for love, her need for a companion in life, her need for Tina. All the more that she's falling in love with her.

When they're rested, Bette gets up from the bed.

**Tina: **_Where are you going?_

**Bette: **_Come with me._

Bette doesn't look back; she walks away from Tina, pads towards the bathroom. Tina chuckles as she watches her.

**Tina: **_You are a tease Baby!_

Bette dips herself in the bathtub, the hot water and the lavender scent soothes her. She leans back, rests her head on the tub pillow and closes her eyes. Several minutes later, after realizing that Bette hasn't returned, Tina sneaks towards the bathroom and chuckles when she finds her relaxing in the tub. She approaches, bends forward and puts her face inversely over Bette's face. She kisses her on the lips; Bette opens her mouth, but she lets Tina do the kissing. In a little while, Tina pulls out and stares at her face while caressing it with her fingers.

**Tina: **_You have a lovely face._

**Bette: **_Join me here._

Bette's voice is low, obviously enticing Tina. But who could ever resist an invitation such as hers? Tina slowly dips her body in the tub and leans back on Bette, sitting between her legs. They start to caress each other as they lean back comfortably.

**Bette: **_How are you feeling?_

**Tina: **_I'm feeling great._

**Bette: **_That's good cuz we'll spend the night making love until we both run out of energy._

**Tina: **_Ha! Oh yeah?!_

She kisses Tina on her nape and then trailing her lips up to her ear, she whispers.

**Bette: **_Do you see that corner above this tub?_

**Tina: **_Yeah._

**Bette: **_That surface is intended to be seated._

**Tina: **_Is it?_

**Bette: **_Yeah. I want you to sit there with your legs apart._

**Tina: **_Ha! You want me to sit on that surface?_

**Bette: **_Yes, I want you to sit on it._

**Tina: **_And if I don't?_

**Bette: **_I'm ordering you to sit there._

Tina smiles inwardly. She doesn't know what's on Bette's mind but her arousal intensifies. Slowly, she moves away from Bette and sits on the corner, her closed legs are suspended on the tub and her feet are dipped on the warm water. Bette naughtily smiles and slowly moves toward her then kneels in front, reaching for her face. Tina wraps her arms on Bette's neck as she coyly smiles. She knows where this is going, but what she doesn't know is how Bette will do it. She decides to submit to her.

Bette wraps her arms around Tina's waist, kisses her on the lips, and then she pulls out in a little while as she stares at her; their faces are only few inches away. In her soft, commanding and seductive voice, she utters.

**Bette: **_Lean back on the wall._

Tina follows as ordered.

**Bette: **_Open your legs._

Slowly, she opens her legs but not too wide. Bette positions herself in between, in a kneeling position; her fingers inching up Tina's legs, slowly teasingly, tracing her kneecap, causing a tickling sensation. Tina giggles and holds Bette's head but Bette glances up at her and speaks imperiously.

**Bette: **_I want you to put your palms flat on the floor and don't detach it until I say so._

Tina giggles again but she complies with Bette's order, slowly planting her palms on the surface, a little behind her hips. Bette's look is so intense, full of desire as she fixes her eyes on Tina. Slowly, she lifts Tina's legs, exposing her private part, her bud swollen with need. Tina gazes down at Bette whose tongue is slowly running along her protruding nipples, going down to her tummy and her belly, then down to her thighs. She kisses and nibbles her inner thighs, causing Tina to moan. She's yearning for Bette's tongue on her pulsating bead; she wants to hold Bette's face and force her mouth on her slit, but she must obey. Bette puts her mouth in front of Tina's neat mound, making sure it doesn't touch it, teasing her a little more. This torture of pleasure is increasing both of their arousal. Shortly, Tina feels Bette's finger sliding inside of her. In the next instant, Bette covers her clenching bud with her hot mouth, her tongue swirling and lapping at it intensely as her finger sliding into her gently.

**Tina: **_Aahh.._

She feels nothing but extreme pleasure. Bette's tongue on her engorged bud feels divine, as if she is worshiping her with every stroke. The feeling is exquisite as Bette devours her mound with her mouth, with her mighty tongue.

**Tina: **_Oh god, Bette.. Aaah.._

Without changing her pace, Bette relentlessly laps her core for ten minutes, making sure Tina feels the extreme pleasure and satisfaction. She can stay all night between her legs, doing this. Tina is in ecstasy; she could feel her hot juice continuously flowing out of her slit.

**Tina: **_Oh...Baby, I'm not going to last._

Bette sucks her engorged bud so hard. Tina's body tenses as she releases, her climax spans through Bette like a giant wave. Her orgasm makes her quiver with pleasure. Bette slowly pulls out and puts down Tina's legs, suspending it in the tub. She rests her head on Tina's lap and wraps her arms around her waist, still in her kneeling position. Tina relaxes her body and strokes Bette's head then pulls her up, kissing her on the lips.

**Tina: **_I love you. That was great Baby._

**Bette: **_I love you._

Several minutes later, they wash up together, then dry their hair and put on their nighties. Before lying on the bed, Bette makes sure they drink water to replenish the fluids they've lost from sweating, from their intense lovemaking. The bedroom is equipped with a water dispenser anyway.

Bette and Tina lay on the most comfortable bed, very happy and satisfied. They sleep in a spoon position; Bette is behind.

**Chapter 9**

In the morning, Bette wakes up early. She prepares herself for her morning running routine with her pet dog Prince, leaving Tina on the bed who is still sounding asleep. They run around the ground of the Porter's mansion and take two rounds; Prince is always a dependable companion. After her morning exercise, she takes a shower then proceeds to the kitchen and gives instructions on what to prepare. Randy, her personal chef is in the house. Bette has something planned for Tina.

As she waits for her to wake up, she keeps herself busy. Being a CEO, time is gold for her; there's always something important to do. However, while she's busy doing her thing, Alice calls on the phone.

**Bette: **_What's up Alice?_

**Alice: **_Hey Bette! So when are you having the house party?_

**Bette: **_Well... I don't know yet. I haven't told Tina about it. I have to ask if it's okay with her._

**Alice: **_You're kidding me! Why do you need her permission?!_

**Bette: **_Of course! I need to consult Tina first. Then I'll let you know when...but, that is if she approves it._

**Alice: **_What the fuck Bette?! You never ask permission from anyone! That's your house. You always decide on your own..._

**Bette: **_Alice, you have to remember that Tina and I are a couple now, we're live-in partners, and I can't just decide on my own without consulting her. She has to be involved in the decisions I make._

There's a pause for a little while. Alice is in disbelief of what she's hearing but she suddenly realizes that perhaps Bette has already changed.

**Alice: **_Tina really changed you. You've changed a lot Bette._

**Bette: **_Did I? I don't think so... This is still me Alice._

**Alice: **_No, I mean you've changed for the better. You used to not involve any of your girlfriends in any of your decisions. You never consulted them. You're really serious with Tina, aren't you?_

**Bette: **_Alice, do you think I will fly a thousand miles just to ask Tina to move in with me if I'm not serious with her?_

**Alice: **_Yeah, that's what I thought. What you did was huge! You've never done such thing to anyone. _

**Bette: **_Are you judging me Alice?_

**Alice: **_No. What I mean is...you took a big risk. You sacrificed to travel a thousand miles just to tell Tina how you feel for her and how much you wanted to be with her. You could've just sent someone else in the island to get Tina, but you chose to go there personally, even if you weren't cleared yet by your doctors to travel. I think you've found the one... Is she the one Bette?_

**Bette: **_I think yes. God...I'm so in love with her Alice._

**Alice: **_So it seems._

Meanwhile, as Bette and Alice are talking, Tina wakes up. She looks for Bette but she's no longer on the bed nor in the bedroom. It's past 10AM. She's feeling so great; relaxed, happy and contented. As she gets up, she sees on the bed a small piece of paper with a note that says, "Bring this when you go downstairs. I'm in the kitchen waiting for you". And at the end of the note, there's an arrow pointing to the side table. Tina smiles and moves towards it and sees on top a small box with a cute tiny ribbon around it, and underneath is a card. She doesn't open the small gift box but she gets curious about the card. It's not sealed anyway so she opens and reads what is written.

...

_To My Beloved Tina,_

_As we live together in one house, as we share one bed, as our hearts unite and our love bind, may we always live in harmony and in peace._

_Let us wear this commitment ring to symbolize our union; our promise to respect and honor one another, to cherish and comfort, to support and encourage, to trust and persevere, to be faithful and to nurture our love and relationship from this day forward._

_May our love continue to blossom, as we discover one another, as we build our dreams toward a common goal. May we always walk hand in hand, in facing life's circumstances, supporting each other, and working together to overcome adversities. May we learn to accept our imperfections, understand our individual differences, and strive to be better human beings. May we inspire each other in all ways, always...as we take our journey of love and life._

_Love always,_

_Bette_

...

Tina's heart melts as she reads Bette's message. She feels elated. How can she ever complain about life when everything wonderful is at hand, when she's seeing a bright future? She can see how sweet and how organized Bette is; perhaps she has planned for this several weeks ago as a surprise to her. She's more than convinced that Bette truly loves her.

Feeling so grateful, she immediately jumps out of the bed and proceeds to the bathroom; brushes her teeth, cleans up, and then she chooses a decent house clothes from the dresses that Bette bought for her. After fixing, she hurriedly goes downstairs and looks for Bette, whom she finds staring at the beautiful painting hanging in the dining area. The table is prepared as if there is a special occasion in the house. Bette sees her and greets her enthusiastically.

**Bette:** _Hey Baby! Good morning!_

Tina walks toward her and wraps her arms around, hugging her so tight. Without saying anything, she buries her face on Bette's chest. Bette wonders and tries to draw Tina's head but Tina's face is fixed on her chest and continues to hug her tight. Bette strokes her back instead, but Tina sobs silently.

**Bette: **_Baby... Why, what's wrong?_

When Tina gazes up, she has tears on her eyes.

**Bette: **_Oh, Baby... Why are you crying? Don't cry. Tell me what's wrong.._

It's actually tears of joy. She just doesn't know how to express her delight, her gratefulness and excitement all at the same time.

**Tina: **_I don't know how to thank you for all of these._

Bette passionately kisses her on the lips for a few moments, trying to soothe her.

**Bette: **_Give me that._

She's referring to the small box that Tina is holding. She assumes that Tina has already read what's on the card. She opens the box and takes out the two rings. As Tina sees the rings, she's stunned with the beautiful and elegant design, obviously made with the most expensive gemstones. On the insides of the rings, are beautifully engraved words in a Palace Script font which says, "Bette & Tina" and opposite it says, "One Soul". Bette takes Tina's right hand and inserts the commitment ring on her ring finger and speaks in a sincere and lovely voice.

**Bette: **_May this ring encircle your finger always as my love will encircle your heart._

Tina could not control her tears of joy but she still manages to get the other ring and inserts it in Bette's ring finger.

**Tina: **_I pledge myself to you as your partner, promising to love you without reservation, to be true to you, to share all that is to come. I promise to work at our love, and always make you a priority in my life. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, my best friend._

Bette is delighted as she hears Tina's promise to her. She smiles at her affectionately while caressing her hands.

**Bette: **_Thank you._

**Tina: **_I love you Bette._

**Bette: **_I love you too Baby._

They intimately gaze at each other and kiss passionately for a few moments, and then hug each other so tight, staying in that position for several long moments, feeling the warmth of their bodies, feeling their mutual love and affection. Afterward, Bette breaks the silence.

**Bette: **_Let's eat Baby, the table is ready waiting for us._

They sit together; Tina marvels at the food on the table, feeling her grumbling stomach stir up.

**Tina: **_Wow, is it always like this in your dining area?_

**Bette: **_No, only today... Cuz we're celebrating our union._

**Tina: **_Do we have guests?_

**Bette: **_No Baby, just the two of us._

Tina warmly smiles. They eat and talk enthusiastically. And then Bette discusses with her the idea of a house party.

**Bette: **_Baby, is it okay with you if I host a house party for my friends? It's been a while since I hosted one, and I want to introduce you to all them._

**Tina: **_Really? Absolutely! When will that be?_

**Bette: **_Maybe this weekend?_

**Tina: **_Okay. Yeah sure! I want to meet your friends too. Are your friends all gay?_

Bette inwardly smiles, takes Tina's hand and squeezes it.

**Bette: **_No._

They both smile and glance at each other, and they savor their food as they talk about their plans for their future.

This is the beginning of Bette and Tina's journey as a couple, united in love.

* * *

**To be continued.**


End file.
